An Unknown Betrayal
by EmilyJade4499
Summary: Emily Prentiss had always been "perfect,": an ideal child, an extraordinary student, an exemplary agent. When Prentiss is called to parent the little sister she never knew she had, will she excel? Or will she flounder as she tries to parent a girl who's g
1. The Sister She Never Knew She Had

"Prentiss." she spoke into her phone, leaning on her desk.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Prentiss, I'm afraid I've got some rather upsetting news..." a woman's voice came from Emily's phone.

"May I ask whom I am speaking with?" Emily replied, her eyes scanning the bullpen to make sure she wasn't being overheard.

"Oh! Right! I'm so sorry! I guess I'm...I guess I'm a bit ahead of myself. My name is Jessica Randall and I'm with the Minnesota Home for Children." the woman - Jessica - stammered into the line. Emily smiled at the woman's nervousness and noticed Morgan shamelessly eavesdropping. Emily slowly sauntered over to make herself a cup of coffee, safely out of Morgan's earshot.

"Hello, Ms. Randall. What can I do for you? What is this news?" she replied into the phone.

"Uhm...well, you see... we have a girl here who we've traced to you and she's in need of a guardian..."

* * *

Emily leaned her head against the window of the SUV and stared out the window. She had a sister, and she'd never even known. After much explaining, Emily was headed - along with the rest of her team - to Minnesota to pick up her new house guest. Emily's unknown sister had been dropped at the Home for Children with no note or identification to be found. As the home was closing down due to funding issues, the Home's executives had looked into Kate - Emily's sister- and her lineage. After multiple blood tests, Kate had been traced to Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who - after being reached by the Home - had instructed them that Emily would be the one to take her.

"It's going to be okay, you know..." Reid whispered, taking one hand from the wheel and resting it on her knee. Emily gave him a half smile and shoved his hand away.

"Both hands on the wheel, boy genius. I don't feel like dying today." She winked at him, beginning to slip back into her thoughts.

"You know, in 2003 it was shown that vehicle deaths dropped by 21% while firearms increased over 60%... and you're scared of me...with what you do on a daily basis?" Reid raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes. I'm glad we understand each other." Emily replied, flashing one of her rare full smiles. JJ chuckled from the back seat at the two. Garcia and Morgan were in another SUV following them to Minnesota to retrieve Emily's sister along with her things. The entire team had been supporting Emily through this situation, giving Emily a warm fuzzy feeling inside which she was quick to smother. The two black SUV's pulled in front of the old brick building housing the Minnesota Home for Children. Emily took a deep breath and stepped from the car, quickly compartmentalizing her mind: this was what she prided herself on. Garcia hastened to fall into step beside her, blabbering about something irrelevant. Emily smiled and nodded at the right moments, focusing on the daunting task ahead of her.

* * *

After completing some necessary paperwork, a woman led her upstairs to where her sister stayed. Emily stood in the doorway, unsure how to react. In front of her was a girl, sitting on the side of one of multiple beds, gazing out the window at the snow. She was definitely Emily's sister: her silky black hair cascaded down her back, rolling into gentle curls which contrasted to Emily's straight hair; the girl was slim in stature, clearly defined muscles showing under her tight clothes. She turned with a start, realizing she was no longer alone. Emily immediately noticed the girl's eyes: green. They were emerald green with flecks of gold which showed if the light hit her eyes just right. These eyes should have housed happiness, but they held everything but: sadness, exhaustion, misery. She silently drew her suitcase and backpack from under the bed and walked to Emily. Garcia embraced the girl but the girl sharply stepped back, a mixture of pain and fear flashing across her face. Dismissing it, Garcia began to speak quickly about how much fun they would have. The girl hardly noticed - her eyes were still locked on to Emily as Emily's were onto her.

A shrill scream snapped everyone to attention as a young boy ran across the room and latched onto Kate's waist. Garcia fell quiet as did Reid and Morgan who had been poking fun at JJ. Kate broke her gaze away from Emily and knelt down to the boy. He looked to be around 10 to Emily and she secretly hoped not to have a younger brother as well. Kate spoke quietly to the young boy:

"Dillyn... please...don't. You know I don't have any choice. I'd stay here with you if I could." Kate kissed the boy's hair and pulled him into a hug. She pulled a pen from a nearby dresser and scrawled a phone number across his hand.

"If you need anything, EVER, I'm only a phone call away." she pulled an old silver flip phone from her jean pocket and tapped it against the boy's nose. The boy clung to her and began to sob violently. The woman who had brought Emily up pulled the boy back and pushed him towards the door roughly:

"Dillyn, I do believe you have chores to be doing." The boy wiped at his eyes and looked at Kate one last time before retreating out the door.

"Dillyn..." Kate called after him. She pushed past the worker and hugged the boy once more. The boy snuggled into Kate and clung to her as if his life depended on it.

"...just a phone call away..." the boy muttered into Kate before pulling back and scampering down the hall.

* * *

Kate had been silent on the drive home. JJ had taken over driving with Reid in the passenger seat so that Emily could sit with Kate.

"So, you're name's Kate?" Emily asked, breaking their silence. Kate glanced up from staring at the little silver phone and nodded.

"How old are you?" Emily tried again.

"15." the young girl answered quietly.

"Do you go to school?" Emily inquired, determined to get the girl talking.

"Yes. It's required. We had to go. Skipping means grounding."

"Oh. I didn't know. Do you like school?" Emily was going to have a conversation with her sister even if it killed her - which it might.

"It's...it's okay. I like Algebra 2. And French 3." Kate was quiet and timid, her eyes darting from Emily to the floor.

"You're in Algebra 2 already?" Emily inquired.

"Yes... I took Geometry as a freshman. Algebra 1 in 8th grade."

"Wow. Smart girl, huh?" Emily teased, gently punching her arm. Kate recoiled from the touch, backing against the door. Emily frowned an apology but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Do you like sports?"JJ asked from the front seat.

"Yes. I like basketball. And softball. And track. I dance a little." Kate answered, suddenly divulging more information than necessary.

"That's an odd mix!" JJ laughed, "Do you play? Do you like to run? What kind of dance do you do?" Kate smiled to herself at the bombardment of questions.

"I played varsity for my school basketball team. I used to play softball when I was little..." Kate trailed off, clearly trying to avoid something. Emily used this to her strengths,

"Why'd you stop?" Emily inquired.

"I...doesn't matter."

"It does to me..." Reid suddenly piped up from the front seat. Kate sighed, clearly not wanting to speak.

"I got returned. Like some toy from the store." She turned to face the window and pulled her knees into her chest. It was clear she was done talking.

* * *

Everything was silent the rest of the way home. Reaching Emily's condo, Morgan and Garcia were already waiting. Kate got out of the back seat and retrieved her bags from the trunk. Morgan reached for her suitcase, but she moved it out of his reach.

"I can get it." Kate mumbled, slinging her backpack onto her back.

"I know you're capable. But I want to." Morgan reasoned, loosening Kate's grip on the handle. Kate relented, removing her hand quickly from Morgan's. JJ, Reid, and Garcia pulled their go-bags out of Morgan's SUV and headed upstairs. Hotch had arranged a week off for the team and Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Morgan had arranged to stay at Emily's for a few nights until Kate was settled. Emily waited for Kate and lead the girl upstairs to her condo. Kate followed, trying to take it all in. Emily's spare room had been converted into a bedroom for Kate. The beige walls had been replaced with a deep purple and a bed and a few shelves had been added for Kate's convenience. The team left Kate to unpack her things.

Kate flung herself down on the bed and covered her head with her arm. What was she going to do? A hand on her arm caused Kate to jump, a scream ripping through her throat. She scrambled against the headboard, eyes wide with fear. Emily stepped back in shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to..." Kate fell silent as she saw 4 panicked faces appear in the doorway.

"Everything's fine. I just startled her." Emily explained. They trailed back to the living room, leaving Emily and Kate alone. Emily settled herself beside Kate, leaning on the headboard.

"I'm Emily by the way."


	2. A Birthday

After having Kate around for a few weeks, Emily had begun to settle into a routine. She awoke early and made the girl breakfast - usually scrambled eggs. Kate would hear Emily stirring and wake, readying herself for the day with a shower. She would dry and fix her hair, applying light make up. Kate refused to let anyone see her unkempt. She'd pad down to the kitchen, usually in a tank top and sweat pants. Emily and Kate would eat, with Emily trying - to no avail - to make small talk with Kate. As Emily showered and prepared for work, Kate did dishes and tidied up. After Emily left for work, Kate was allowed to go for a run. She was to check in with Emily every hour on the hour until she returned home.

Kate adapted to her new life. She didn't like it, but she adapted. She spoke with Dillyn daily, wishing more than anything that she could return to him. He always told her about his day and about how things were going for him. She found out that he'd been transferred to an orphanage in New York and he asked if she would come see him. She promised to come see him as soon as she could get the change; however, she knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. She hated lying to him, but she knew how much a single ray of hope could help him. She'd lived in orphanages for the majority of her life. She knew how hard it could be...

* * *

Emily had arranged for Kate to be home schooled for a while, at least until she was settled and comfortable. Reid worked with her on his off days as her tutor and she worked independently daily. Emily never asked her much about her school work, always letting it slip her mind. This did not help Kate warm up to her. To Kate, her brain was all she really had. In her mind, her body would wither with age and she'd lost her ability to play sports. She'd lose her ability to dance. She'd lose all other abilities except her mind. Kate knew there were diseases which could take her mind as well, though she knew she'd lose her physical traits far quicker. She immediately felt more comfortable with Reid, though she'd never show it. Emotion was weakness. That's what you learned in an orphanage.

* * *

Kate awoke one morning a few weeks after moving in with Emily to a text on her phone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WHN ARE YU GONNA COME SEE ME?" It was from Dillyn. She'd know his "yu" anywhere. Today was her birthday... she was 16. And she was doing nothing. Emily didn't know her birthday was today, neither did anyone else on the team. It was just a day, after all. She'd feel selfish pointing it out. Birthday's were for selfish people who wanted gifts. She didn't want any. All she wanted was a train ticket to New York...

* * *

"SURPRISE!" The entire BAU team was crowded around Emily's kitchen table. Kate started at the scene before her, fighting to suppress a smile. Morgan jabbed a finger in her side making her laugh.

"Don't you try to hide that smile from me!" he teased. Garcia pulled her closer to the table and showed her a cake with 16 candles on it.

"How...how'd you know?" Kate stammered, looking around at all of them.

"Uh, hello? This is the 'world's most incredibly incredible hacker' you're talking to!" Garcia exclaimed, winking at Emily. Kate sat in an empty chair, trying to take in what she was seeing. They had known about her birthday. They'd made her a cake... and a stack of gifts was in the corner. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realized they had spent so much money on her... she hated asking Emily for things... she hated being more of a bother than necessary...

* * *

Kate sat on the floor in front of Emily's couch with the BAU team crowded around her on the couch and armchairs. She rested her back against Emily's legs, gently fingering the bow on the first gift they'd handed her. She felt bad. She really did. But...her curiosity was killing her. She tore at the wrapping paper carefully; however, hearing Morgan chuckling at her, she ripped the rest off and threw it in a ball at his face. He caught it midair and threw it back. Missing Kate, the wad of wrapping paper hit Emily who presumed to hit Morgan's forehead with the wadded up paper. Kate laughed and noticed what was in her hands. She had an iPod... it was engraved with her name...

"Katherine Laine

Xoxo, Garcia"

Fighting a smile, Kate drug herself to her feet and reluctantly hugged Garcia. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she felt obligated. After receiving a copy of Taming of the Shrew from Reid, a few movies from Morgan, and a locket from JJ, Kate smiled to herself and relaxed back onto Emily's shins. Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all...

Emily nudged Kate up and the entire team ushered Kate to her room. There in the corner was a keyboard set up with an envelope on top. Kate just stared.

"How...how'd you know?" Kate stammered looking from the keyboard to Emily.

"I guessed. Whenever you hear music you play on your leg..." Emily drew Kate into a hug, ignoring when the girl tensed up. Kate moved to the keyboard and picked up the envelope, but Emily snatched it away before she had a chance to open it.

"Play for me? You can have this after." Emily teased, settling onto Kate's bed with JJ. Kate clenched her jaw and fought the rising nausea in her stomach. She hadn't told Emily she could play for this exact reason. She couldn't play in front of them. Not without losing her dinner first...

"Keep it." Kate murmured, shrugging. She headed for the bathroom, trying to calm herself. Sitting on the cold tile by the toilet, she lowered her head between her knees.

* * *

_"That?! You call that music?!" Ms. Randall landed her hand across Kate's cheek, leaving it red and stinging. She had learned Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to show Ms. Randall how hard she tried at piano._

_"I thought I'd taught you better than to lie to me! This is not music! This is a wreck! You're hopeless!" Ms. Randall dragged her up the stairs by her hair. "No food for a week until you can stop your lies!"_

* * *

Kate bolted upright and leaned over the toilet as her memory brought her dinner up. She felt cold hands on her back but didn't care.

"Shhhhhh... it's okay, sweetie. It's okay." JJ whispered as she gathered Kate's hair in one hand while her other drew soothing circles on the girl's back. Kate sat back, feeling the clamminess creeping across her body. JJ helped Kate to her bedroom and into bed.

"Spence, could you get me 2 wet cloths please?" JJ asked, stroking Kate's hair back off her forehead. Kate let JJ take care of her, trying to calm her nerves. Emily was nowhere to be found, but she didn't worry about that. Not then. JJ washed Kate's face and laid the other cloth on a towel behind her neck. Kate quickly drifted to sleep, the last thing she saw being Emily's face in the doorway, distraught and broken.


	3. Maybe She's Not So Bad

Kate tossed and turned in her sleep, fighting a nightmare. She was alone in a long white room. She heard sounds of Dillyn screaming. The sounds were maddening. Bolting upright in bed, Kate couldn't suppress the scream that forced it's way out. Emily was roused from her sleep and ran to Kate's room. The girl sat upright, covered in sweat. Emily silently pulled her up and guided her to the bathroom. Kate took the hint and turned on the shower.

* * *

The two sat together in Emily's bed with hot chocolate. Kate had yet to speak. She had no idea what to say to explain herself to Emily.

"Sorry..." Emily murmured, handing Kate the envelope from earlier

"No." Kate stared at the envelope, finding it easier to look at than Emily. "I'm...I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to...you know. I...I just...I don't know. There's no excuse for that. I...I just can't play in front of people."

"I got that..." the older woman commented dryly.

"I'm sorry for letting JJ take care of me... I should have explained myself." Kate stammered. Emily set her mug on the nightstand and slid down under the covers. Kate watched, feeling her stomach knot once more.

"Please...don't vomit on me." Emily teased, seeing Kate turn green. "That was your cue to lay down and go to sleep. It's 4 AM." Kate pushed herself down under the covers and looked over to Emily.

"There. Now was that anything to freak out over?" Emily flashed a quick smile, seeing Kate blush. "But, it's okay that you let JJ doctor you. I'm glad you let her. It was nice to see you not flinch away from someone..."

"I saw you. I know you were upset. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Kate shot at Emily before turning away and pulling the blankets up around her. She knew her words had hurt Emily but she didn't care. Not now. She was sick of the woman's sense of entitlement to her. Emily was not her mother. Emily was not her sister. A sister wouldn't have let her live like she had. A sister would have been there when she needed her. A sister would have protected her...

* * *

Emily awoke alone. She bolted upright realizing Kate was gone. The girl had been upset last night, but not upset enough to do anything... right? She heard a voice from in the kitchen and immediately relaxed. Emily turned the shower on and and quickly hopped inside. The hot water felt good on her back, quickly rinsing all worry away.

* * *

Kate sat across from Emily at the kitchen table playing with her food. Kate had cooked pancakes this morning, hoping her gesture would serve as enough as an apology. Emily seemed happy enough, though she said nothing. A shrill ring broke their silence and Kate bolted for her room.

"Dillyn?" she panted into the phone.

"Yea. When are you gonna come see me? I miss you. I don't like it here." the young boy whined.

"I'm doing the best I can. It's expensive for me to come see you. We've talked about this." Kate ran a hand through her hand and leaned against her dresser. She didn't notice Emily leaning against the door frame. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll... I'll call you later." Kate flipped her phone closed and closed her eyes tightly.

"I wish you'd open the envelope." Emily stated calmly. Kate's eyes flew open, realizing she wasn't alone. She held eye contact with Emily as she slowly lifted the envelope from her nightstand. Emily perched on the bed and motioned for Kate join her. Kate sat cross legged beside Emily and fingered the white envelope. She tore the top and pulled a paper from inside. It was a ticket. Kate stared incredulously at Emily before throwing her arms around her. Emily - shocked - hugged the girl back.

"Thanks you..." Kate mumbled, recoiling from Emily when she realized what she was doing. "When can I go?"

"Well, you aren't going alone. I'm going with you. I'll leave you to visit him, I'm just not fond of you being alone in New York."

"That...wow. Thanks." Kate felt a smile spread across her face.

"I'm taking the rest of the week off, so we'll go as soon as you'd like." At hearing this, Kate smiled and pulled her backpack from under the bed. Emily opened Kate's closet:

"What would you like?" Emily smiled when she saw the pure happiness in Kate's eyes. She'd never seen the young girl happy - much less like this.

"Uhm... the black top with the lace shoulders, the red halter, and..." Kate trailed off looking across the room at her few clothes.

_I really need to get a job... I'm in some desperate need of some clothes.._ She thought to herself.

"How about this?" Emily held up a turquoise shoulder-less crop top. Kate smiled and nodded, holding her arms out as Emily tossed the three blouses at her. Kate laughed as she picked up a t-shirt from the bed and threw it at Emily. Emily had never seen this side of Kate, and she liked it.

"Some jeans?" Kate asked and received a face full of denim as Emily pelted her with 3 pairs of jeans. Kate rolled her eyes and folded the jeans and packed them carefully into the bottom of her backpack. Emily took the blouses from Kate and bumped her with her hip.

"Go get the rest." Kate pushed Emily with her shoulder and reached for her clothes back. Emily laughed and pushed the girl back.

"You wanna go?! We'll go!" Kate laughed holding her fists up.

"You don't know who you're messing with, little girl!" Emily teased before grabbing Kate by her arm and easily flinging her onto her bed.

_This. This is what it's supposed to be like._ Kate thought before laughing and pulling Emily down beside her. The two wrestled and fought each other before they realized there was an extra set of hands. Kate screamed, Emily shoving her behind her. Within seconds, Emily had her gun pulled.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't shoot!" Morgan teased, hands in the air. Kate was shaking, but forced herself off the bed. She became quiet again and quickly packed the rest of her things into the backpack.

"DEREK MORGAN!" Emily shrieked at him. JJ and Reid cackled in the doorway, holding onto each other to remain standing. Kate gave a half smile before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Who knew... Prentiss can have fun..." Morgan teased sauntering out of the room.

"I need to change my locks..." Emily muttered before following behind him.


	4. New York

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! If you guys want me to try to include anything for you, don't hesitate to pm me! I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas, though I may not get to all of your ideas... I love hearing your thoughts on everything!

* * *

Emily turned the page of her book, glancing up to a still sleeping Kate. Her iPod played music through her ear buds, blocking out the sounds of the train. Ever since Morgan interrupted their play fighting, Kate had been even more cut off than usual. Emily hoped this trip would help her.

* * *

"Emily?" A quiet voice penetrated Emily's thoughts.

"Yes?" She rose from her perch by the window and entered the bathroom.

"Do I look okay?" Kate gestured to herself. The young girl was wearing the black blouse with the lace shoulders and a tight pair of jeans. The girl's clothes hugged her frame nicely, accentuating her waist. She had her silky raven black hair swept behind her shoulders, falling in loose ringlets to her hips. Emily noticed Kate's makeup was different than usual - there was more around her eyes. It looked nice.

"Wonderful."Emily told her. Kate smiled and pulled on a pair of black boots.

"Kate, do you mind if I have lunch with someone today?" Emily asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course not."

* * *

Emily entered the small cafe near Dillyn's orphanage. She had dropped Kate off to spend some time with him and headed to the cafe to what she was sure was going to be quite a miserable lunch. She saw the cafe was almost completely empty: the only other person in the room was Elizabeth Prentiss. Emily clenched her jaw and walked over to the table. She lowered herself into the seat across from her mother and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Hello, Emily. It's nice to see you!" Ambassador Prentiss declared, taking a sip from her mug.

"Oh cut the crap, mother. We both know why we're here." Emily was clearly unimpressed with her mother's attempt at small talk.

"Emily! Under no circumstances are you to speak to your mother that way! It's horribly unprofessional, not to mention rude!" The older woman scolded her daughter.

"You had a child and didn't even tell me! You dropped her on a doorstep, and I'M unprofessional?! At least when I got pregnant I ended it before I could make a life miserable!" Emily hissed, a mix of fury and incredulity on her face.

"Emily, calm yourself! I did what was best for you! You would've never excelled with another child around! I did you a favor! You should be thanking me!" Ambassador Prentice replied, clearly not understanding her daughter's anger.

"Then tell me this - why now? Why when they reached out to you, you dumped her on me?! Do you think this was what I wanted? Or "best" for me?! I found out I had a little sister by having to take her in!" Emily seethed, but her mother wasn't listening. She was stating past Emily. Turning, Emily saw Kate standing behind her with Dillyn.

"Kate..." Emily began. Kate shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away and ran out the door, leaving Dillyn with Emily.

_All this time, I thought she was dead! But she just didn't want me! She got rid of me like garbage! _Kate thought, running down the street. She ran and didn't stop, not even when she stumbled and fell. She kept running.

* * *

Emily looked back at her mother, furious.

"I hope you're happy!" Emily all but yelled at her mother. She rose and stormed out of the cafe, Dillyn following behind her.

"What happened?" The little boy asked, looking up at Emily.

"It's complicated. I'll explain after we find Kate." She responded, scanning the sidewalks to no avail. Dillyn frowned and slipped his hand into Emily's. Shocked,Emily looked down at the young boy. He smiled up at her and squeezed her hand:

"We'll find her." He whispered and started walking, pulling on Emily until she fell into step beside him. Emily's phone rang and she was quick to answer it.

"Prentiss."

"Hello there, my raven-haired beauty!" Garcia chimed into the phone. Emily laughed at the greeting. "I just thought I'd let you know, Reid and Morgan have Kate."

"Wait...what?! Why are Reid and Morgan in New York? How'd they know she was missing? How'd they find here?" She stammered into the phone. Dillyn squeezed her hand comfortingly and went to sit on a bench. He crossed his legs and watched Emily.

"Excuse me? This is Ms. Penelope Garcia, Master of All you're talking to. I know everything!" Garcia giggled into the receiver.

"KATIE!" Dillyn screamed, cutting off anything Emily had planned to say. The boy ran to the end of the block where Reid and Morgan were standing with Kate. Dillyn jumped into Kate, knocking her back into Morgan who caught them both.

"Kate, kiddo. There's no I." she corrected him, stepping quickly off of Morgan. Emily approached them, trying to remain calm.

"Thanks, guys..." Emily gave them a half smile before grabbing Kate's arm.

"Get off of me!" Kate screamed and jerked her arm out of Emily's hand. "I don't need you. I used to need you and you weren't there! You let me live like a dog while you lived like a queen in your fancy house with your stupid fancy mom! I would've rather been dead than live there, but you didn't care! You never cared! And now you think you can just walk into my life like nothing happened?! I hate you!" Angry tears threatening to escape Kate's eyes, she tore away from the group. Kate stormed down the street, wiping at her eyes as the tears overflowed down her cheeks. Emily was stunned. She couldn't breathe. She'd had unsubs almost kill her, but even that couldn't top this feeling. Reid started after her, but Emily stopped him.

"Let her go, Reid. She needs to blow off some steam." Emily mumbled. She took Dillyn by the hand and the 3 agents escorted the young boy back to his orphanage.

* * *

Kate sat against a tree in central park and stared up at the black, star-less sky. She hated Emily. She was never going back. She didn't need Emily. Kate noticed a man watching her from nearby and stood up and moved away. He made her nervous, but she didn't give him much thought. She needed to figure out where to go. She couldn't sleep here. Hands on her shoulders startled her as she was yanked back and shoved into a tree.

"Hello, Ms. Katherine." the man breathed against her neck, dragging his tongue up her neck and across her cheek. Kate shivered, trying to squirm out of his reach. She felt something warm against her thigh and screamed. His fist connected with her mouth, quickly silencing her. He dropped the young girl, quickly shoving a piece of duct tape across her mouth. Kate shut her eyes, hoping that he'd leave her alone. Much to her dismay, she felt him lift her and begin to carry her before all her senses went blank...


	5. It's A Trick

**If you guys like my fic, you should definitely check out AllyJ39's stories!**

Kate awoke much later, her head pounding. Trying to get up, she realized she was handcuffed to the bed she was on. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't Emily's condo. This wasn't their hotel room in New York. Which meant... it hand't been a dream. Kate panicked, pulling desperately on the handcuffs, trying to break free.

"It's no use. You're not getting away from me, love." The man from the previous night stepped out of the shadows and Kate's heart stopped. The man was naked, eyeing her hungrily. She swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut. She felt his hands on her shoulders, moving down her arms and across her abdomen. The thought of what this man had in mind for her was too much to bear. She tried to think of something else - anything else. She thought of Emily joking with Morgan, the two of them picking on Reid. She thought of how closed off Emily was to everyone except her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the man's hands paused on her chest.

* * *

Emily ran a hand through her hair, trying to focus on the file in front of her. She had received a call from Dillyn's orphanage that Kate had opted to stay there instead of returning to Quantico with her. She blamed herself. Had she been more careful, none of this would've happened. Had she left her mother alone, Kate would never have run off. Kate would be out for her morning run right now, pushing herself as far as she could before stopping. But she wasn't. She was miles away in an orphanage.

"Emily." Hotch's voice brought her back to reality, her head snapping up.

"Yes?"

"Briefing Room. Now."

"Yes, sir." Emily replied, noticing she was alone in the bullpen.

* * *

"What've we got?" Emily asked, sliding into an empty seat by Reid.

"New York City. Five girls have been kidnapped and brutally raped in the last month. Each have been found dead, the fifth girl a few days ago. According to the time between killings, he should have struck again two nights ago." JJ explained, pulling up multiple photos of the young girls. "The only sign of bonds are on their left wrists, no where else. As you can see, there is a lot of bruising across the chest and abdomen, though not much across their extremities."

Reid frowned, absentmindedly drumming the table with his fingertips:

"What do the girls have in common?" He flipped through the file in front of him.

"The only thing Garcia can find as a common link is...well, they have somewhat troubling pasts. Jessica Andrews was taken from her parents home after CPS deemed her parents both unfit alcoholics. Olive Parker has a criminal record at 16, mostly violent tendencies. Alice Jameson was discovered in prostitution. Molly Sanchez has been in drug rehab 3 times in the last year, and Andrea Bratcher was a mother of 2 at age 17."

"...wow." Morgan mumbled, for once at a loss for words.

"We'll discuss further in the air. Wheels up in 20." Hotch commanded, sweeping out of the room.

* * *

"Where's your precious sister now?" the man taunted Kate. She refused to look at him. He had degraded her in every way possible and continued to do so, his hips colliding with hers. "She's not here to protect you anymore, love." The man laughed maniacally.

"She's never protected me. I don't need her." Kate panted, trying to struggle away from the man. He uncuffed Kate and tossed her across the room. She landed with a thud against the far wall and laid in a panting heap. He grabbed a fistful of Kate's hair and drug her to her feet. Kate whimpered as he slammed her into a dresser, knocking the wind out of her.

"By the way, I'm Jackson. I find you irresistable, and I'm going to hang on to you for a while." the man whispered, kissing down her back. Kate tried to fight him, only to be shoved into a wall and left in a crumpled heap.

* * *

"The NYCPD has a theory on our unsub. They think we're looking at a religious extremist, punishing girls for their "impure" actions." JJ informed her team, trying to relax into her plane seat before the case deprived her of sleep.

"Also, the unsub contacted the family of the victims under false pretenses and accounted for her absence: a friend's parent informing of a sleepover; a boss, informing of late hours; and the like.

"Hey..." Morgan said as he dropped into the seat next to Emily.

"Hey." Emily replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Have...have you talked to Kate lately?" he asked.

"I know what you're thinking Morgan. She's not the next victim. She's in an orphanage with that boy. I talked to the man in charge last night."

"Uh...that's not what I heard..." Reid piped up, putting his book down. "I received a call from your mother's assistant... he said Kate was with her..."

"My mother's assistant is a woman..." Emily trailed off. Grabbing her phone, she checked the number from the man at the orphanage. After comparing it with Reid, they deduced their orphanage man and assistant were the same person. Emily dropped her face into her hands and let out a groan.

* * *

"Hotch! Kate can't be his victim! She's lived her entire life under the watchful eye of an orphanage! He's a religious extremist! Kate's as innocent as it gets!" Emily tried to reason with her boss as the BAU team congregated in their makeshift office.

"Babygirl, I'm gonna need you to work some magic for me." Morgan said into his phone.

"Anything for you, my sexy hunk of chocolate love! What am I digging?" Garcia asked, computer at the ready.

"Garcia, we need you to dig through Katherine Laine Prentiss' past. We need to know everything. No detail is too small." Hotch instructed, silencing any complaints from Emily with a single look.

* * *

"JJ... you're not going to believe this..." Garcia said to her friend. Garcia had traveled to NYC to be with the team so as to be most helpful.

"Why?" JJ asked, sitting down next to the tech wiz.

"Kate...she's far from innocent..." Garcia pulled up Kate's records. Pictures of Kate's nude body came up as well.

"Apparently Kate was adopted by a man when she was 10. The adoption ended 3 months later after these photos were posted on a porn website by her 'father.'" Garcia informed JJ, quickly clicking out of the pictures.

"We've got our motive..."


	6. The Whore You Are

Kate's left eye was completely blackened and swollen completely shut. Her stomach was contracting in hunger and thirst, but Jackson was convinced "pain is strength." Kate had lost count of how often Jackson had violated her. She'd stopped caring about the number. All she cared about was forgetting it.

"Get up!" Jackson yelled, grabbing Kate by her hair. She was pulled to her feet, biting back tears. He threw a wad of clothing at her and demanded she dress in them. Kate slipped on the lace bra and thong and slid the red dress down her hips, trying to breathe through the tight fabric.

"Now you look like the whore that you are." Jackson spat and drew red lipstick across her mouth. Kate stepped into the high heels and teetered for a moment before stabilizing herself.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no one's going to want you with a face like that..." Jackson stated, brushing her hair back from her eye. He gave her ice for her eye and began to play with her hair. Kate wondered why Jackson was suddenly not trying to torture her. After what she guessed was a few hours, Jackson pulled the ice off her eye. The swelling was all gone, leaving a black and purple blob across her eye. Carefully, Jackson applied an incredible amount of makeup and covered her purple skin. He shoved her roughly out the door and into a black car.

* * *

Emily paced the floor, trying to find the missing piece. They knew he had Kate. They knew why. They just couldn't figure out where. Hotch had sent them to their hotel rooms to sleep for the night. They wouldn't do her any good if they were falling asleep on the job. Emily couldn't sleep. Not knowing her sister was out there somewhere, probably terrified and hurt. Kate had been so strong through so much... the thought of her going through anything else made Emily nauseous. She couldn't bear to think of what he had done to her...

* * *

Jackson pulled up to the side of the road and got out. Kate followed suit, keeping her eyes on the ground. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the side of the highway.

"You listen to me. I tried to save you! But I can't. The devil won! I liked you! I did everything I could, but I can't save you. Yet! But I like you, Katherine. I don't want to kill you just to kill him. So if you're going to sin, you're going to sin. And then you'll realize what he's done to your soul! And I'll be able to save you! You will be nice to whatever man chooses you. You will do what he says when he says it. Without question. IF you can do that, I'll be able to save you and let you go free. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Kate whispered.

"You will say NOTHING about me or anything about this. You are a prostitute. A dirty, filthy, nasty whore!" Jackson instructed, spitting at her feet. They turned onto a side street and walked in silence for a few moments. Turning again, Jackson directed her to a sidewalk crawling with women dressed in similar attire. Men walked among them, clearly perusing their choices. Kate swallowed hard and backed into Jackson when a man tried to touch her. Kate cringed away from both of them as Jackson shooed the man away.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" Kate whimpered, backing away from another man who reached for her.

"Because you've been led down the wrong path. I want to save you." Jackson replied. He almost sounded kind, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"But I didn't ask to be saved..."

"I know. But... you'd make an excellent wife to a preacher after I save you. Living proof that there is such a thing as being saved." Jackson's voice was almost hungry as his hand skimmed down her back.

"How much?" a man in a dark hood asked Jackson, looking Kate up and down. She couldn't see the man's face, and this scared her most of all.

"$200. For the entire night." Jackson responded, holding his hand out for money. The man shoved the money into his hand and laid his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"You've got 24 hours. I need her in this exact spot tomorrow morning." Jackson said before disappearing into the shadows. The man pulled Kate towards his SUV and opened the passenger door for her. She stepped inside, feeling her stomach churn with nerves. The man slid behind the wheel and Kate swallowed hard before laying her hand on his thigh.

"Not yet, princess." the man replied gruffly, moving her hand away. They drove into the city and out the other end. Reaching a run down hotel, the man pulled her out of the SUV. He went around back and in a side door, quickly taking her into a hotel room. He pushed her onto the bed and Kate tried to touch him once more.

"No. I'm going to shower. Stay here. And stop trying to touch me." the man said sternly and went into the bathroom. Kate knew she could run if she tried, but she knew Jackson would find her and punish her for running.

"Yes, sir." Kate whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to be forced to do. She sat quietly and listened to the shower running. Hearing the water shut off, Kate's hear beat sped drastically. The man stepped out into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The dark room hid his face from her, but exposed his dark chest. Kate knew he was strong enough to hurt her. And she was afraid. Very afraid.


	7. A Nightmare

Kate enjoyed a dreamless sleep, feeling JJ's protection even in sleep. JJ sat with Kate while she slept, holding the girl's hand. Emily had stood in the same place since Kate drifted off and JJ didn't press her. She would come around in time.

"Jayje... what've I done?" Emily asked, her voice cracking.

"A lot."

"I've ruined her..." Emily murmured, stroking the sleeping girl's hair. JJ laughed harshly.

"You've done everything but, Em. You've saved her. I mean come on! When we got her, she was completely miserable. You saw her eyes. She hated us for taking her away from that boy. Then after a few weeks, we walked in on you two play fighting! The girl we picked up from that orphanage wouldn't have done that. But your sister would've. You loved her, Em. And she loves you!" JJ stood up from her perch on the edge of the bed and crossed the room to Emily. JJ wrapped her arms around her, staying there while Emily lost her cool, allowing the silent tears to stream down her face. She knew her friend was hurting.

"Should we come back later? When you two aren't having a moment?" Morgan teased, throwing a fast food bag at JJ. The two girls laughed, JJ placing a kiss on Emily's cheek and wiping the tears away.

"You've found us out. Em and I are in a romantic relationship! We love each other deeply and enjoy each other in bed every chance we get!" JJ teased, causing Emily to blush. Hotch raised an eyebrow and they all laughed, enjoying their joke.

"Why's it funny?" Kate asked, alerting them all to her being awake. She smiled at Emily, waving.

"We can't have any romantic relationships with another agent. It's part of our code of conduct." Emily explained, sitting next to Kate. "And I'm fairly sure if any of us were to break that rule, we wouldn't admit to it in front of Hotch." Kate wasn't sure why this was funny, but smiled anyway.

"You owe me 10 bucks, mini-Prentiss." Morgan cracked his infamous grin and prodded Reid.

"Spenceeeer!" Kate groaned playfully. He shrugged in apology.

"What happened to your wrist?" Emily caught her sister's hand and rolled her hand over.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Kate answered quickly, pulling her hand back. She rubbed the dark bruises that circled her left wrist.

"He bound you there." Reid stated. The entire team glared at him while Kate stared wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked, incredulous to why these looks were coming his way.

"Yes. That's where he bound me." Kate stated, all emotion gone from her voice. "He handcuffed me to the bedpost."

"Kate, you don't have to talk about this. Not now." Emily told her.

"I know." Kate shrugged and walked to the window. "What if I want to?"

* * *

They were all sitting in Morgan's room, eating their respective food. Kate stared out the window as they waited for her to account her experience.

"I was with Dillyn. He told me he wanted to go eat at this little place so I took him. Emily was there. With... someone. She asked why the person had dumped me on her. My mother hadn't died. She'd left me. She didn't want me. Emily didn't want me. No one wanted me. No one wants me." A small strangled sound came from Emily as Kate said this."Don't interrupt me. I ran off. Morgan and Reid found me and brought me back. Emily grabbed my arm... it scared me. I...I can't explain why right now but it did. So I ran off again." Kate sighed and sat down next to Emily.

"I want you." Emily whispered, fighting hard to control her voice. "I want you very much."

"I don't hate you, by the way." Kate whispered, moving closer to Emily. Emily put her arm around her sister and Kate snuggled in closer.

"We got that part. We witnessed it. It's after that...what happened after you left us?" Hotch pressed the girl. She buried her head in Emily's shoulder before continuing:

"I sat in the park for a while. It was dark and I was trying to decide whether to go back. But I noticed somebody watching me, so I got up and moved away. The man... he ran at me. He pinned me to a tree and..." Kate trailed off, clenching her eyes shut. "He did some things."

"What things?" Hotch pressed her further, trying to get more information.

"He licked my neck. He touched me. His...his... yea, was on my leg." Kate said, surfacing from Emily's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"His 'yea?'" Hotch continued to press her. He felt bad about her tears, but he needed this information.

"Hotch-" Emily began, squeezing Kate slightly.

"Penis. His penis. Happy now?" Kate asked, trying to stifle a sob. JJ knelt next to her as did Reid. With their efforts combined with Emily's, they calmed the girl. Everyone knew Emily couldn't stand to hear this, though she showed no sign of it.

"I blacked out. When I woke up, I was handcuffed to the bed. Under... extraneous situation." JJ's hand found Kate's, the girl's uncomfortable demeanor tugging at her heart.

"Nothing is extraneous." Hotch sighed.

He... he was naked. And... so was I. He touched me..." Kate shook her head, remembering the feeling of the man touching her. "Then he let me go. And... he... did some stuff until I collapsed."

"Kate, please try to be specific. 'Stuff' doesn't help us." Hotch explained, weary of the girl's fading will.

"He grabbed me and threw me across the room. He used my hair to pull me around and slammed my stomach into things until I passed out. Is that better?" Kate hissed, running her hands through her hair.

"Yes, ma'am. Much. I know this is hard, but you're doing really great." Hotch smiled at the girl, seeing his approval made her happy.

"Kate...did the man penetrate you?" JJ spoke up from her new spot on the floor by Kate's feet. Kate nodded. Emily stood abruptly, knocking Kate over. She stalked out of the room, trying to keep her calm. JJ wrapped her arms around Kate, but quickly stepped back when the girl yelped. Emily ran back in the room, searching frantically for Kate.

"I'm right here." Kate stepped behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Everything's fine."

"Uh, sure it is. Come on, Jr. Prentiss. What're you hiding?" Morgan questioned, pulling Kate away from the other agents to speak with her privately.

"I'm just banged up a little. That's all."

"Kate." Morgan raised his eyebrows, not believing her. Wordlessly, Kate lifted her shirt so only Morgan could see. Her abdomen was dark purple with dried blood smeared across her. Morgan stepped back, gaping at her.

"Morgan!" Kate squealed, dropping her shirt and stepping back from him.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, suddenly beside Morgan.

"Kate, you have to let her see. It needs to be cleaned." Morgan scolded, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Kate nodded and headed for the door. Everyone but Reid beat her to the door, pulling her away. Kate screamed at the sudden touches, backing away.

"Guys, she has to go change. Would you want to strip down to a bra and jeans in front of all of us? I wouldn't..." Reid casually mentioned, taking Kate's hand and leading her back to Emily's room. Reid handed her a plastic bag full of clothing.

"How'd... where'd this come from?"

"Morgan, Hotch, and I picked you up some clothes of your own. You may look like her, but you are definitely not the same size as your sister." Reid smiled when she laughed. Her laugh was pretty. He liked it. She pulled a sportsbra out of the bag and looked awkwardly at Reid.

"I... uhm... I'll wait outside..." Reid stumbled over his words, backing away awkwardly.

"Wait... Reid? Can... is there anyway you can help me? It's kinda painful..." Reid nodded and stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. Kate carefully pulled her arms out of the t-shirt and tried to shimmy it over her head. Wincing in pain, she looked at Reid, asking silently for his help. His cold fingers pulled the fabric over her head. He looked at the little girl standing in her bra before him. He knew he shouldn't be aroused by seeing her this way, but he'd never seen any woman this way. Even with the dark purple blob expanding across her abdomen and disappearing under her bra, he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"Can you unclasp my bra?" Kate asked, turning her back to him and pulling her ponytail over her shoulder. He swallowed hard and did as she asked, trying to look away as she slid the straps off her shoulders and set the bra aside. Her hand reached back for the sports bra, keeping her back to Reid. He guided it over her head and helped her arms through their respective holes. As he pulled the bra down, his arms around her, he felt his hands brush against her developed chest. She shivered, unconsciously relaxing into his arms. Feeling his pants against her, she quickly stepped forward and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I... I don't know what came over me. I don't..." Kate bowed her head, her face bright red.

"No, it's my fault. Please, don't blame yourself." Reid tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, realizing she'd called him Spencer. He wrapped a blanket around the girl's shoulders and lead her back to Morgan's room.


	8. Remembering

Kate enjoyed a dreamless sleep, feeling JJ's protection even in sleep. JJ sat with Kate while she slept, holding the girl's hand. Emily had stood in the same place since Kate drifted off and JJ didn't press her. She would come around in time.

"Jayje... what've I done?" Emily asked, her voice cracking.

"A lot."

"I've ruined her..." Emily murmured, stroking the sleeping girl's hair. JJ laughed harshly.

"You've done everything but, Em. You've saved her. I mean come on! When we got her, she was completely miserable. You saw her eyes. She hated us for taking her away from that boy. Then after a few weeks, we walked in on you two play fighting! The girl we picked up from that orphanage wouldn't have done that. But your sister would've. You loved her, Em. And she loves you!" JJ stood up from her perch on the edge of the bed and crossed the room to Emily. JJ wrapped her arms around her, staying there while Emily lost her cool, allowing the silent tears to stream down her face. She knew her friend was hurting.

"Should we come back later? When you two aren't having a moment?" Morgan teased, throwing a fast food bag at JJ. The two girls laughed, JJ placing a kiss on Emily's cheek and wiping the tears away.

"You've found us out. Em and I are in a romantic relationship! We love each other deeply and enjoy each other in bed every chance we get!" JJ teased, causing Emily to blush. Hotch raised an eyebrow and they all laughed, enjoying their joke.

"Why's it funny?" Kate asked, alerting them all to her being awake. She smiled at Emily, waving.

"We can't have any romantic relationships with another agent. It's part of our code of conduct." Emily explained, sitting next to Kate. "And I'm fairly sure if any of us were to break that rule, we wouldn't admit to it in front of Hotch." Kate wasn't sure why this was funny, but smiled anyway.

"You owe me 10 bucks, mini-Prentiss." Morgan cracked his infamous grin and prodded Reid.

"Spenceeeer!" Kate groaned playfully. He shrugged in apology.

"What happened to your wrist?" Emily caught her sister's hand and rolled her hand over.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Kate answered quickly, pulling her hand back. She rubbed the dark bruises that circled her left wrist.

"He bound you there." Reid stated. The entire team glared at him while Kate stared wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked, incredulous to why these looks were coming his way.

"Yes. That's where he bound me." Kate stated, all emotion gone from her voice. "He handcuffed me to the bedpost."

"Kate, you don't have to talk about this. Not now." Emily told her.

"I know." Kate shrugged and walked to the window. "What if I want to?"

* * *

They were all sitting in Morgan's room, eating their respective food. Kate stared out the window as they waited for her to account her experience.

"I was with Dillyn. He told me he wanted to go eat at this little place so I took him. Emily was there. With... someone. She asked why the person had dumped me on her. My mother hadn't died. She'd left me. She didn't want me. Emily didn't want me. No one wanted me. No one wants me." A small strangled sound came from Emily as Kate said this."Don't interrupt me. I ran off. Morgan and Reid found me and brought me back. Emily grabbed my arm... it scared me. I...I can't explain why right now but it did. So I ran off again." Kate sighed and sat down next to Emily.

"I want you." Emily whispered, fighting hard to control her voice. "I want you very much."

"I don't hate you, by the way." Kate whispered, moving closer to Emily. Emily put her arm around her sister and Kate snuggled in closer.

"We got that part. We witnessed it. It's after that...what happened after you left us?" Hotch pressed the girl. She buried her head in Emily's shoulder before continuing:

"I sat in the park for a while. It was dark and I was trying to decide whether to go back. But I noticed somebody watching me, so I got up and moved away. The man... he ran at me. He pinned me to a tree and..." Kate trailed off, clenching her eyes shut. "He did some things."

"What things?" Hotch pressed her further, trying to get more information.

"He licked my neck. He touched me. His...his... yea, was on my leg." Kate said, surfacing from Emily's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"His 'yea?'" Hotch continued to press her. He felt bad about her tears, but he needed this information.

"Hotch-" Emily began, squeezing Kate slightly.

"Penis. His penis. Happy now?" Kate asked, trying to stifle a sob. JJ knelt next to her as did Reid. With their efforts combined with Emily's, they calmed the girl. Everyone knew Emily couldn't stand to hear this, though she showed no sign of it.

"I blacked out. When I woke up, I was handcuffed to the bed. Under... extraneous situation." JJ's hand found Kate's, the girl's uncomfortable demeanor tugging at her heart.

"Nothing is extraneous." Hotch sighed.

He... he was naked. And... so was I. He touched me..." Kate shook her head, remembering the feeling of the man touching her. "Then he let me go. And... he... did some stuff until I collapsed."

"Kate, please try to be specific. 'Stuff' doesn't help us." Hotch explained, weary of the girl's fading will.

"He grabbed me and threw me across the room. He used my hair to pull me around and slammed my stomach into things until I passed out. Is that better?" Kate hissed, running her hands through her hair.

"Yes, ma'am. Much. I know this is hard, but you're doing really great." Hotch smiled at the girl, seeing his approval made her happy.

"Kate...did the man penetrate you?" JJ spoke up from her new spot on the floor by Kate's feet. Kate nodded. Emily stood abruptly, knocking Kate over. She stalked out of the room, trying to keep her calm. JJ wrapped her arms around Kate, but quickly stepped back when the girl yelped. Emily ran back in the room, searching frantically for Kate.

"I'm right here." Kate stepped behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Everything's fine."

"Uh, sure it is. Come on, Jr. Prentiss. What're you hiding?" Morgan questioned, pulling Kate away from the other agents to speak with her privately.

"I'm just banged up a little. That's all."

"Kate." Morgan raised his eyebrows, not believing her. Wordlessly, Kate lifted her shirt so only Morgan could see. Her abdomen was dark purple with dried blood smeared across her. Morgan stepped back, gaping at her.

"Morgan!" Kate squealed, dropping her shirt and stepping back from him.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, suddenly beside Morgan.

"Kate, you have to let her see. It needs to be cleaned." Morgan scolded, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Kate nodded and headed for the door. Everyone but Reid beat her to the door, pulling her away. Kate screamed at the sudden touches, backing away.

"Guys, she has to go change. Would you want to strip down to a bra and jeans in front of all of us? I wouldn't..." Reid casually mentioned, taking Kate's hand and leading her back to Emily's room. Reid handed her a plastic bag full of clothing.

"How'd... where'd this come from?"

"Morgan, Hotch, and I picked you up some clothes of your own. You may look like her, but you are definitely not the same size as your sister." Reid smiled when she laughed. Her laugh was pretty. He liked it. She pulled a sportsbra out of the bag and looked awkwardly at Reid.

"I... uhm... I'll wait outside..." Reid stumbled over his words, backing away awkwardly.

"Wait... Reid? Can... is there anyway you can help me? It's kinda painful..." Reid nodded and stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. Kate carefully pulled her arms out of the t-shirt and tried to shimmy it over her head. Wincing in pain, she looked at Reid, asking silently for his help. His cold fingers pulled the fabric over her head. He looked at the little girl standing in her bra before him. He knew he shouldn't be aroused by seeing her this way, but he'd never seen any woman this way. Even with the dark purple blob expanding across her abdomen and disappearing under her bra, he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"Can you unclasp my bra?" Kate asked, turning her back to him and pulling her ponytail over her shoulder. He swallowed hard and did as she asked, trying to look away as she slid the straps off her shoulders and set the bra aside. Her hand reached back for the sports bra, keeping her back to Reid. He guided it over her head and helped her arms through their respective holes. As he pulled the bra down, his arms around her, he felt his hands brush against her developed chest. She shivered, unconsciously relaxing into his arms. Feeling his pants against her, she quickly stepped forward and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I... I don't know what came over me. I don't..." Kate bowed her head, her face bright red.

"No, it's my fault. Please, don't blame yourself." Reid tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, realizing she'd called him Spencer. He wrapped a blanket around the girl's shoulders and lead her back to Morgan's room.


	9. The Childhood She Never Had

-3 Weeks Later -

Kate sat at the chair in front of her keyboard. Emily would be leaving work any minute, but her fingers itched to touch the keys. She had yet to play the keyboard, too nervous with Emily in the condo. Today had been her first day back to work since returning from New York. Jackson had come after Kate when Morgan hadn't returned her. He had confronted Morgan when he was leaving the police station, holding a gun to his head. Realizing who the man was, Emily ruthlessly fired 3 bullets through his skull. He had raped her sister. He deserved to die. By her hand.

Kate sighed and pressed her fingers against the keys, making the keyboard sing. Smiling, her fingers spun a melody on the keyboard which floated through the condo. As Emily opened the door, the sound reached her ears. Emily couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face as she slowly crept to Kate's door. She watched the girl play, her eyes closed. Her fingers somehow knew just what notes to play together. She didn't need to look.

"Bellissimo, cara." Emily spoke, the Italian rolling off her tongue. "Mi abbracci?" Kate started, her hands falling to her sides. The color left her face, the familiar knot in her stomach returning.

"I... I didn't hear you come in, Emily..."

"You weren't meant to." Emily smiled. "Mi abbracci means get your skinny ass over here and hug me, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what it means." Kate rolled her eyes and slid one arm around Emily.

"You dare doubt my language skills?" Emily laughed, poking Kate in the ribs. Kate laughed and walked back to the bed. "Don't you walk away from me little girl!"

"Little girl? Sounds kinky." Morgan commented, entering the room with JJ and Reid. Emily and JJ both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Kate asked, pulling the dust cover back over the keyboard.

"We're off for a few weeks and we're going to use that time to give you a childhood!" JJ said, lowering herself onto Kate's bed.

"A childhood? I'm a few years away from being an adult. It's a bit late for that..."

"Nope! We're taking you to the beach for a few days, then you're being dragged to an amusement park, and a pool party, and a slumber party!" Garcia chimed, standing beside Emily.

"Uh... okay? I mean... I guess I owe you guys for saving my ass..." Kate reasoned, sitting next to JJ.

"Start packing! We'll leave you to it!" Garcia chimed, ushering JJ and Morgan out the door.

"But... I don't have anything..." Kate objected.

"Prentiss and I are taking you shopping." Reid informed here, clearly unexcited about it.

* * *

Kate sat on the warm sand watching Emily and Morgan playing volleyball. She had never seen this side of her sister. Not only had she ditched her usual work attire for a black bikini, but was also freely smiling and laughing. JJ and Garcia waded in the shallow ocean water while Reid sat a few feet away from her.

"You look nice you know..." Reid stated, smiling at her.

"Thanks... I've never really worn anything like this before..." Kate fingered the black see-through dress she had over a black bikini, almost identical to Emily's.

"I didn't mean that. I meant you." Kate blushed when Reid said this, smiling at the ground.

"Looks like Reid and Kate are getting a little cozy..." JJ remarked to Garcia, seeing Reid smile as Kate touched her dress and blush.

"You don't think he'd... do you?!" Garcia squealed, obviously excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker.

"I doubt it. She's too young for him."

"He's only 23, Jay."

"He is?! I thought he was older!" JJ stared at the boy-genius, now seeing how young he looked.

"Reid, I really am sorry for that time in New York..." Kate still had been unable to get out a full apology. "Please, just let me explain and apologize."

"Alright." Reid sighed.

"I'm sorry I did that. I... I don't know. I've just... I've never had someone I care about have their arms around me and be kind... it was... I don't know why I did it. It... it just felt right. And then I realized it didn't..." Kate stuttered, her fingers tracing a pattern in the sand.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I should've stopped it. I'm the adult. And I definitely shouldn't have let myself..." Reid tried to find the words, but for once couldn't seem to. Kate scooted over and hugged the scrawny boy, a mutual apology between them.

"Kate! Come play!" Morgan yelled over at them. Kate laughed and pulled Reid with her over to Morgan.

"What're we playing?" Kate chirped.

"Baseball." Morgan winked, smiling dangerously at her.

"Bring it, old man!" Kate quipped, waving Garcia and JJ over.

"You pick first." Morgan said.

"Hmmm... I want JJ." Kate figured her old soccer skills could come in handy. JJ high-fived Kate and stood beside her.

"Babygirl, you're with me!" Morgan boomed.

"Of course, my gorgeous hunk of love!"

"My turn!" Kate looked between Reid and Emily. "Hmmmm... Reid. Sorry, Em." Emily was stunned Kate had used a nickname, but wasn't going to question it. Reid joined Kate and JJ.

"Since we have the beach to ourselves, let's make this interesting." Morgan stated, jogging over to the water. He laid the volleyball in the sand just out of the water's reach then jogged back. He drew a square in the sand with his foot. "This is home. The ball is first, the tree second, the volleyball pole third." Kate's team played outfield first. Emily agreed to catch when she wasn't at bat and Kate said she'd catch for Morgan's team. Kate was pitching. JJ was in the respective "outfield" and Reid played between JJ and Kate. Morgan sauntered to their makeshift homeplate with a bat. As soon as Morgan was set, Kate leaned forward and catapulted the ball at Morgan. He completely missed, shocked.

"Time out!" Emily called, standing up from her crouched position behind Morgan. She pulled her hand out of the glove and shook it, trying to shake the pain off.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" Kate stammered, sprinting over to Emily. She took her older sister's hand in hers and turned it over, gently rubbing her palm. Emily laughed, smiling at Kate's concern.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. But I had no idea you had an arm like that!" Emily replied, running her hand through Kate's hair.

"I'm in agreement... where'd you get an arm like that?!" Morgan asked, squeezing Kate's bicep. Kate smiled and jogged back to her spot.

"You good, Em?" she called as Emily sank back into a squat behind Morgan. She nodded. Kate leaned forward and released another fastball into Emily's mitt. She went slower to help Emily, but not much. She was going to win this. Morgan hit Kate's third ball, sending it straight up over JJ. The blonde ran quickly after it and dived across the sand, catching it in the last second. She hopped up, ball in hand, and waved at Morgan. He smiled and switched places with Emily. Kate put a ball straight past Emily not once but three times.

"Damn! This girl can pitch! Come on, babygirl! You can do it!" Morgan cheered Garcia as she stepped up to bat. Kate tossed the ball much softer to Garcia, knowing she wasn't as physically fit as Morgan and Emily. Garcia hit the ball straight towards Reid, running towards first base.

"Catch it, Reid!" JJ screamed, running to put her foot on first base. Reid fumbled with the ball but managed to get it to JJ in time.

* * *

Later that night, the entire team and Kate was piled up in a suite at a nearby hotel. Morgan and Garcia were cuddled together in an armchair, Garcia in his lap. Reid sat with Emily, discussing some book no one else had read. JJ had turned in early, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts. She fingered her phone, thinking whether she should call Dillyn. He hadn't called for a few days, but she knew he had just forgotten. He was moving on with his life. This was all she could hope for him. Her phone suddenly buzzed, receiving a text:

_Hey, cutie._

Biting her lip, Kate replied:

_Johnny?_

_Yes. I miss you cutie. I'm living in D.C. now. We should get together._

Kate swallowed hard, unsure how to respond, Kate simply agreed. With that, she turned her phone off and set it aside, hoping to forget about the texts. She had dated Johnny when she was 14, and she missed him greatly. She knew he brought out a different side of her and she liked that...


	10. A Talk

_"Lay on your back." her "father"'s voice was stern and she didn't dare disagree._

_"Now spread your legs apart. That's it. Hand on your thigh." His camera clicked as Kate held back tears. She knew this was wrong. He shouldn't touch her the way he does. He shouldn't be taking these pictures._

* * *

"Kate. Wake up, sweetheart." Emily shook her sister forcefully, trying to rouse her.

"I... I'm sorry, Emily..." Kate's eyes flew open and the girl pushed herself back from Emily's touch.

"Are you okay?" Emily laid back down, reaching for Kate's arm to keep her in bed.

"Please don't do this..." Kate's voice was a barely audible whimper as she pulled back from her sister.

"Don't do what?" the agent pulled herself up on one elbow, frowning. Kate swallowed, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, god. Kate... you don't think I'd..." Kate's response was a slight shrug.

"Look at me." Emily gently hooked her finger under her sister's chin and tugged so the girl had to look at her.

"I'm never going to touch you, Kate. I love you. But not like that."

"I know you don't love me like that." Kate ignored the beginning of Emily's sentence.

"Why... How could you think I'd touch you that way?" Emily breathed, moving into an upright position.

"Forget it, Em. You wouldn't." Kate shrugged, rolling over.

"No. Kate I've let this go long enough. You lose it if anyone touches you. You mumble in your sleep, begging someone to stop. You think I'd molest you. Why?"

"Please, Emily. I don't want to talk about it."

"Kate, we have to talk about this."

"Fine." Kate huffed, turning to face Emily and hugging her knees to her.

"Why do you think I'd touch you that way?" Emily sat with her legs crossed and faced her sister.

"It's... It's not so much that you would. It's... I don't know. Just afraid of nothing, I guess." Kate shrugged, still avoiding the question.

"Talk to me... please?" Emily took her sister's hand in her own, temporarily letting her guard down so that her sister could see how badly she was hurt by Kate's assumption.

"When I was younger I got adopted, Em. And it didn't end well. That's all there is to it." It was obvious Kate didn't want to talk.

"That doesn't explain why you think I'd molest you." Emily's voice was curter than she'd intended and she was quick to fix it, "Please talk to me, Kate. I love and care about you. I just want to help. Let me help."

"Emily... please." Kate practically begged, hiding her face in her hands.

"Kate. Stop. I promised you I'd protect you. And I will. I'll die protecting you. I love you. I... just tell me. Please." Emily laid beside her sister again, her fingers combing through Kate's hair.

"A man adopted me. He... he touched me. A lot. I guess I'm just afraid of it happening again." Kate whimpered, silent tears sliding down her face.

"Oh, Kate... I knew he took pictures of you, but I... I had no idea he...actually touched you. I should've known. I'm so sorry." Emily consoled, pulling her sister into a comforting embrace. Emily's fingers drew comforting patterns on Kate's back as she felt her sister's breathing slow. She was asleep in minutes. Once she was positive Kate was asleep, Emily allowed her own tears to slide down her face. How dare anyone touch her sister? With a strangled sob, Emily realized something she'd somehow missed. Had she come to her sister's aid… none of this would've happened. Kate could've lived a perfectly normal life.

* * *

"Come on, Kate! Roller Coasters are supposed to be a teenager's drug!" Morgan scoffed, tugging her towards the line.

"And your only drug." Reid muttered.

"Morgaaaaaaaan!" she whined, straining against him. Seeing the excitement on his face, Kate relented and allowed herself to be tugged through the line and into a car.

"You sooo owe me for this." she teased, pulling the bar down on her lap.

"Hey, Spence? Everything okay?" JJ slipped her arm around the young man's shoulders, noticing he was staring at the roller coaster. Emily and Hotch had gone to get them soda's and her, Reid and Garcia had stayed behind to wait for Morgan and Kate.

"Oh, uh...yeah. I'm just trying to think of a statistic on rollercoaster injuries..." he murmured, his eyes following the car around the track high above them.

"You mean there's a statistic you DON'T know?" JJ laughed. Garcia raised her eyebrows at JJ and winked before turning to Reid, his attention still on the ride.

"Why're you so concerned, Reid? I mean I'm sure Morgan'll be fine." Garcia bated the boy.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." he murmured absentmindedly.

"Oh? Why're you worried about Kate?"

"I'm not sure I could..." Reid blinked forcefully, stopping mid sentence as the ride came to an end.

"Not sure you could what?" Garcia prompted.

"Oh, I uh... Not sure I could see Emily so upset." Reid lied pathetically, walking over to meet Morgan and Kate.

* * *

"Spencer, come ride with me!" Kate giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the water ride.

"I don't really..." Reid began, but stopping with a sigh at the begging look she gave him.

"Yay!" she stretched up and hugged him quickly before running towards the ride with him.

"I think Spence's got a crush on Kate..." JJ laughed, nudging Emily with her elbow.

"He can't! She's only 16!" Morgan objected, a hint of protectiveness entering her voice.

"She's quickly approaching 17... like in a month!" Garcia chirped, still fascinated by the prospect of young love.

"That's still a minor." Emily's voice was dark - dangerous.

"But, Emmmmmm!" Garcia whined. "There's only 6 years between them!"

"1 of which makes it illegal." Emily snapped, rising from the bench to stand by the exit of the ride.

"Princess, there's no use in being upset about it." Morgan sighed, moving to wait with her. "Pretty Boy would never do anything to a minor. A crush is just a crush."


	11. An Old Friend

Emily was running late from work, rushing home to Kate. She didn't like being gone from her any longer than she had to be. She still panicked at times, worried that someone had come for the young girl.. Running up the stairs, Emily swiftly unlocked the door to her condo and slipped inside.

"Kate?" Emily called, flipping the lights on.

"In the kitchen!" a faint voice called back. Emily smiled, dropping her briefcase by the door, and walked into the kitchen. Kate was sitting at the table, waiting.

"Have a seat, Em." Kate said, standing up to retrieve a plate from the microwave. She placed it on the table for Emily and sat across from her.

"Wha..what? Kate, did you do this for me?" Emily stuttered, looking at the plate of chicken, macaroni, and green beans in front of her. Kate smiled and nodded, watching her sister eat.

"Uhm... Emily? Can I ask you for a favor?" Kate asked.

"Of course, you know you can ask me for anything." Emily replied, rinsing her plate in the sink.

"Uh, well... an old friend of mine moved to D.C. recently... do you think it's okay if we grab a bite to eat tomorrow after you get off work?" Kate ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip.

"Of course you can." Emily smiled and wiped down the table.

"Thanks so much, Emily!" Kate threw her arms around the dark haired woman's neck and hugged her tight.

"You know, in future if you want to do something... just ask. You don't have to bribe me." the agent laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate giggled before running upstairs.

* * *

Kate sat in her room holding her phone. She had straightened her hair some, her hair falling into loose curls only under her shoulders. She liked it this way, and she knew Johnny loved it this way too. She wore a tight pair of jeans ripped down the front and a pair of black short boots. A red halter top that cinched at her waist and flared from there gave her the full figure she never noticed she had. She was nervous. Emily was due to be home any minute and Johnny was supposed to pick her up soon after.

"Kate?" Emily stood in her doorway, looking the girl up and down.

"Oh, hey." Kate said, standing up to hug Emily.

"Why so dressed up?"

"Oh, I... I'm not sure." Kate lied, hoping Emily would buy it. A knock at the door saved her from having to answer truthfully. Kate ran and opened the door, taking in the blonde boy standing there. He had grown since she saw him last, now at least 6'. His scrawny frame had filled in with muscle and Kate could see a clearly defined 6-pack under his tight t-shirt. His dark eyes pierced hers as he saw Kate's face light up.

"Johnny!" Kate smiled, still trying to take in his drastic changes: his face had gone from soft to chiseled; his blond hair, usually short, was grown out to shaggy.

"Hey, Katie." Johnny pulled her into a hug. He stepped back quickly, seeing Emily behind her, gun still on her hip.

"Oh, uh yea. This is Emily. She's my... sister." Kate introduced the two awkwardly. "Emily, meet Johnny."

"A pleasure..." Johnny mumbled, shaking Emily's hand. He eyed her gun nervously. Emily didn't smile. She could tell there was something up with this boy - she didn't like it.

"So, uhm... should we go?" Kate asked, bringing Johnny's attention back to her.

"Yea." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled Kate out the door. Emily shut the door and leaned her back against it. After thinking for a few moments, she grabbed her phone.

"Morgan? I need you."

* * *

"Princess. Talk to me. What's the problem?" Morgan asked, sitting on Emily's couch as she paced in front of him.

"Princess? Don't call me that. It's Emily or Prentiss." Emily snapped.

"Okay, sorry Prentiss. What's up?" Morgan corrected himself.

"The boy Kate went with... I don't like him. There's something about him... I don't know."

"Do you want to have Garcia check on him?"

"I don't know... is that wrong of me?" Emily bit down on her nails, but Morgan pulled her hand down gently.

"No nail biting. I don't see an issue... I mean you have the resource. Use it..."

* * *

"I missed you, Katie." Johnny whispered, reaching across the table for her hand. She smiled and reached back for him.

"I missed you, too." Kate couldn't help but feel happy. Things felt right with Johnny. She adored him, and knew he adored her to.

"What'd you say we get outta here?" Johnny pulled her up and ushered her out the door. They walked in silence back to Johnny's car and he opened the back seat for her. She raised her eyebrow in silent question, but slid in. Johnny slid in behind her and closed the door.

"Relax, Katie! I just wanna talk and catch up." Johnny laughed, pulling him back towards her. He pressed his lips to her temple, enjoying being this close to her. She leaned into him, tilting her head back to look at him.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked, feeling his arm wrap across her stomach.

"How'd you end up here?" he played with the hem of her shirt as she began to answer:

"The orphanage shut down. They found my mom and she didn't want me so my sister took me in."

"Do you like her?" he asked.

"I guess. I mean, she's nice and all. She takes care of me. I just feel weird sometimes knowing I lived 14 years in an orphanage while she walked around without a care in the world."

"I get that." Johnny answered, "What does she do? Tell me about her."

"Uhm, well she works for the FBI. Her team is really great. They're kinda like siblings. She's really closed off sometimes and then sometimes she's relaxed. She's really professional, but she can be funny if she wants to be." Kate thought about the last year with Emily. Johnny nodded, but said nothing. They were quiet for a moment before Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. He laughed into her and pulled her into his lap. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but in that moment - wrapped in his arms and feeling his embrace - she didn't care. She could temporarily forget everything in that moment. She could forget Jackson. Forget her mother. Forget it all.

* * *

"Talk to me, babygirl." Morgan said into the receiver.

"Your wish is my command, my chocolate prince! Jonathan Hillerich is 18, born in Milwakee to a politician and a house wife. He's been detained multiple times for drug and gang involvement, but has been quiet for the past few months. He moved to D.C. alone suddenly a few weeks ago." Garcia's voice declared from the speaker on Morgan's phone.

"Thanks, G." Morgan hung up and watched as Emily stood, thinking. Her face was completely blank.

"I knew there was something about him..." she whispered.


	12. Mistakes

"Hey, Em? Do you mind if I show Johnny the keyboard you got me? He… well, he knows how badly I've always wanted one." Kate stood looked at her feet, feeling the heat of Johnny's body beside her.

"I assume so." the tone in Emily's voice told Kate everything she needed to know. Emily knew about Johnny. And she wasn't happy.

"Uhm… Miss Prentiss?" Johnny's voice made Kate internally groan. This couldn't go anywhere good.

"Agent." Emily's voice was barely audible, deadly still.

"Uhm, right. Agent Prentiss… do you always carry that?" Glancing up, Kate saw Johnny was referring to Emily's gun - still clipped to her hip.

"She's paranoid about being unarmed. For decent reasons.. Does it bother you?" Morgan spoke this time, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Quite." Johnny slipped his arm around Kate's waist.

"Why? Had one too many aimed at you?" Emily spat, the venom in her words enough for Johnny to move his arm away.

"No. I just don't enjoy the fact of being able to be shot at any second." Johnny lied cooly, meeting Emily's glare with equal fury.

"We all know I won't shoot you. Unless you do something to deserve it."

"Come on, Johnny. Ignore her." Kate murmured, tugging him after her up the stairs. Kate swiftly slammed the door behind them, sagging against it.

"She usually that hostile?" Johnny wondered, dropping onto the girl's bed.

"Never. She just really hates you." the girl gave a half smile before crossing the room to her bed. Johnny pulled the girl onto his lap, her legs on either side of him.

"I don't know how I went so long without you." he murmured, pressing his lips to her neck. Kate sighed contentedly, shaking her hair back. Johnny laughed at the gesture, placing small kisses along her neck as she'd silently asked for. Before the girl could react, she was pinned underneath him, his large form immobilizing her small one.

"Johnny…" she began to protest. He silenced her by occupying her mouth with his. His hands ghosted down her body, sliding under the shirt to the cool skin of her stomach.

"You love to torture me." she whimpered, attempting to flip them, to no avail. Johnny laughed into her hair.

"You really want up?"

"Yes." Kate pouted. With a sigh, the boy leaned to the side so Kate could shove him onto his back. She lowered herself onto his chest, leaning down to kiss him again. Her black hair formed a veil around them, causing Johnny's breath to catch.

"You're far too beautiful. You know that?" he hissed, allowing her to trace her fingertips across his arms. He knew he could stop her at any moment, just as he know she liked to feel like she was in charge. It made her smile. And he loved her smile.

"Why don't you lay down, Katie?" he enticed her, patting the bed beside him. His favorite smile flitted across her face before she lowered herself down, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. Feeling his jeans tent against her thigh, she shifted so her leg rested over his hip.

"You're killing me. I'm trying to be good…" he whispered, his hand sliding down to the buttons of her jeans.

"So stop." her breath was hot on his neck, enough to send him over the edge. His hand jerked at the buttons of her pants until he was permitted access, his hand sliding against her. The girl bit her lip, resting her forehead against his.

"Katherine Laine Prentiss, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Emily's voice pierced her thoughts, jolting her back to reality. Johnny disappeared from her grasp, standing to shield her as she buttoned her jeans. Swiftly slipping the button through the hole, Kate stood to join the boy, hiding under his arm. Emily's firm grasp on her arm jerked her away from the boy.

"I promise you, if you ever touch her again..." the agent hissed at Johnny, her now pitch black eyes trained on him.

"I love her." was all the boy said, before allowing Morgan to tow him out of the room. The slam of the front door told Kate he was gone.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in?" Kate giggled, straddling Johnny's lap with her arms around his neck.

"She's out of town. Don't worry, baby." he smirked, drawing the young girl in for a kiss. His bare skin against hers sent her heartbeat through the roof. She'd left Emily's yesterday afternoon after the agent had left on a case. Johnny had been paying attention to every inch of her since. After their lips parted, Johnny replaced his blunt between his lips, winking up at the girl.

"Try it." he whispered, raising the smoking blunt to her lips. She tentatively took a drag, choking slightly. The boy laughed, running his fingers through her now tangled hair.

"You get used to it, baby. I promise." he assured her, rolling her one of her own.

* * *

"Garcia, I need you to trace Kate's phone. She's gone." Morgan all but shouted into his phone. He stood with Emily and Reid, staring at the girl's empty room.

"978 Blacksmith!" Garcia chirped. "Go bring my girly home!" Emily and Reid both all but flew down the stairs, taking them 5 and 6 at a time. Morgan followed as best he could, surprised at the two agent's sudden energy. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ met them at the address, all 6 agents sprinting up the stairs of the old apartment building. Graffiti littered the walls. The smell of smoke lingered. Emily kicked in the door at the end of the hall, sprinting inside with Reid. The other 4 flanked them. Emily stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

"No..." she whispered, her voice cracking.


	13. A Very Wrong Promise

Kate sat on one end of the couch, her legs stretched across Johnny's lap. The girl dozed lazily. At the crack of the door shattering, Johnny stood, moving protectively in front of the small girl. He cringed at the look on the agent's faces.

"Kate...why?" Reid whimpered, moving sideways so he could see her.

"Why not?" she laughed. Johnny chuckled.

"You…How dare you do this to her?" Emily hissed, stalking towards Johnny. JJ's hands clamped around the woman's waist just as Emily tried to pounce on the boy. With Rossi's assistance, JJ managed to drag the screaming brunette from the room. Reid slowly knelt next to the couch, Johnny moving to stop him.

"If you touch her, I'll end this." Morgan hissed, his gun trained on the boy's forehead. Johnny froze, eyes wide.

"Reid… what're you doing?" Kate giggled as the man slid one arm around her back and another behind her knees, easily lifting her from the couch.

"We're going home." he whispered, moving from the room and down the stairs.

"Okay." she sighed, settling into his embrace.

"Uhm, Em? Why don't I take her tonight? I think it'll do you good not to interact with her this way." Reid suggested, stopping in front of the agent who was seated on the curb. Handcuffs held her wrists behind her back as JJ stood behind the woman.

"Let me see her." Emily croaked, standing. JJ cautiously freed the woman's hands.

"Jayje, I'm not going to hurt her. Just the bastard upstairs." she assured the blonde. Emily's hands stroked Kate's black hair back from her face. Placing a gentle kiss on her temple, Emily nodded to Spencer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babygirl. I love you." Emily whispered, silent tears sliding down her face.

* * *

Reid carried Kate up to his apartment and through the door. She had fallen asleep on the drive here and now snored softly in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He stroked her hair back from her face and frowned, noticing how prominent her cheekbones had become. Going to make her some tea, he placed a careful kiss on her forehead.

As he sat in the kitchen sipping on his own tea, Reid couldn't help but think about Kate: she was beautiful; she was brilliant; she understood him. Thinking of her in his arms gave him a peculiar feeling in his lower region. Reid shook his head and carried the mug containing Kate's tea back to his room. She was beginning to stir, so he settled on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Spencer?" she whispered, her throat sore from all the smoke she'd inhaled in the past week.

"Yea, it's me sweetheart." Reid whispered, helping her sit up. She smiled at him, causing his heart to melt.

"My throat hurts..." she whispered, swallowing hard.

"Here, this will help. I promise." Reid handed her the mug and laughed at the face she made when she tasted the hot liquid. "It may not taste the best, but I promise it'll help." Kate nodded, taking another sip.

"Reid? Can I take a shower? I feel gross..." Kate whispered, her voice beginning to return.

"Of course." As Kate stood, her knees buckled beneath her and she fell into Reid.

"I'm... I'm still high, aren't I?" Kate asked, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Shhhhh. No. It's okay. You're just weak. You're clean, honey." Reid tried to soothe her, as he lowered her back onto the bed. His hand combed through her hair.

"Reid...can I ask you for the biggest favor of my life?" Kate inquired, suddenly averting her eyes.

"Yes."

"Will...will you help me shower? I'm so miserable..." she whimpered.

"You're asking me to...? Please tell me you're kidding." Reid scoffed.

"Just forget it." Kate whispered, setting her mug on the nightstand. Sighing, Reid scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. She relaxed into him, a smile settling on her lips. Sitting her on the counter, Reid gently tugged Kate's shirt over her head. He unfastened her bra and she let it fall, avoiding looking at Reid. Reid almost lost it the second Kate's bra slipped, her bare chest so close to his face. Turning the water on, he splashed water from the shower onto his face when Kate was distracted. He lifted her down and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Reid unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her ass.

"She's trying to kill me!" Reid thought as his hands brushed against her. Quickly pulling her jeans and panties off, Reid set her on the counter careful not to look at her. Unsure how to continue, Reid looked down at his own clothes.

"They're going to get wet..." Kate pointed out, her face bright red with embarrassment. Reid sighed and slid his khaki's off and lost his shirt. He opted to keep his boxers, refusing to be entirely naked with the girl. Carefully, Reid slipped his arm around her waist and helped Kate into the shower. She washed herself, for the most part. Reid had to help with her legs, as she lost her balance when she bent over. Reid kept his eyes anywhere but on her, very aware of how naked she was. Shutting off the water, Kate toweled herself dry and wrapped the towel around her.

"Thank you, Spencer..." Kate whispered, watching Reid swiftly redress himself. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and she was lifted off the counter and carried to the bed.

"Uh..I don't have anything to put on..." Kate stammered. Reid went to his drawer and got her an oversized FBI T-shirt to wear. She slipped it over her head and slid under the covers.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Kate." Reid climbed into bed next to her and she snuggled into his side.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed the action in your boxers when you were helping me..." Reid swallowed hard, trying to think of an excuse.

"I... I uh... I-" Reid was cut off by Kate's mouth against his. He felt her force his mouth open and begin to engage his tongue with her own. His hand cupped her face for a few moments before he realized what he was doing.

"What the hell?!" Reid sputtered, standing up.

"You didn't like it..." Kate's face fell, pulling at Reid's heart. He sat back down and pulled the young girl into him. When she tried to withdraw, he realized she was of sound mind.

"I loved it, Kate. You know that. I... I just can't let that happen." Reid stroked the girl's hair.

"I really like you, Spencer... I mean it." Kate declared, trying to reach his lips once more.

"Kate. Stop. I'm 23. You're only 16. I work with your older sister who I am honestly terrified is going to kill me for all of this. I care about you. I do. But... we can't be more than friends." Reid felt hot tears spill from the girl's eyes and held her to him tighter.

"I love you, Spencer... I mean it. I always have. I...I did what I did with Johnny to try to distract myself, but...it was always you. In bed, I'd always wonder what it would be like if it was you instead. Emily doesn't have to know. No one does. I smoked heroin just to get you out of my head and I still couldn't. Please...don't degrade me for my age, which by the way is 17. Today's my birthday."

"Fuck." Was all Reid said before crushing his mouth against Kate's. He was inexperienced, but a quick learner. He straddled her and she tangled her hands in his hair. Kate tried to undo the buttons of Reid's shirt, but he stopped her.

"Kisses only." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

Reid pulled Kate into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you love me?" Kate asked after a minute.

"More than you know." Reid said into her hair.

"...will you make love to me?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence. She felt Reid's body go rigid.

"No."

"...okay."

"Kate...you have to hear me out. okay?'

"I'm listening." Kate said, listening to Spencer's heartbeat.

"How much do you weigh, Kate?"

"About 103."

"Kate! You're 5'9" for god's sake!"

"I know..."

"I'll make you a deal." Spencer, his voice suddenly much softer.

"I'm listening."

"For every 5 lbs you gain, I'll go farther with you. When you get 135, I'll make love to you." Spencer promised, holding the frail girl close to him.

"Deal! But when do I get to see you without this again?" Kate asked, tugging on his shirt.

"10 bounds. Deal?" Spencer intertwined his fingers with the young girl's as he spoke.

"Deal." she sighed. He raised their hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of hers.T hey both knew it was wrong, but neither of them could honestly say they cared.


	14. He's Back

Kate woke alone the next morning, the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. She was weak, only slightly stronger than the day before. She carefully did her hair and makeup and changed into the spare thong she kept for emergencies. She kept Reid's T-shirt on, seeing that it only came halfway down her ass. She knew this would drive him crazy.

* * *

"Hello there..." Kate whispered, slipping her arms around Reid from behind. She kissed the back of his neck, trying to drive him insane.

"Do you make cooking this difficult for Emily, too?" Reid asked, trying to focus.

"No. But she's also not irresistible..." Kate laid her head against his back. "Can I come to work with you? I'll be good, I promise..."

"Yes you may. I already talked to Emily and Hotch and we all agree that you'll be spending your days at the BAU. You're old enough to entertain yourself." The girl sighed, knowing this was a form of babysitting.

"Spencer, won't you give me a reminder of why I'm gaining weight?" Kate asked, sitting down as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. He laughed and leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers quickly.

"Thanks..." she breathed, her head spinning.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Emily called, leaning against her desk with a file in her hand.

"Hey, Emily." Reid and Kate replied in unison, causing Emily to laugh. Kate walked over to her sister, slipping her hands around the agent's waist. Emily held the girl.

"Never again, Katherine Laine." she murmured into the young girl's hair. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Have a fun night? What'd you two do, derive Einstein's formula?" Morgan asked, sitting a cup of coffee on his desk. The young girl chuckled slightly before settling herself on the floor against Emily's desk. She was quiet for most of the day, her mind wandering to Reid no matter how hard she tried not to. She nibbled on some graham crackers Garcia had gotten for her for most of the day, sticking her tongue out at Emily when she compared her to a squirrel.

"You wanna come work out with me, kid?" Morgan asked, breaking her thoughts. She nodded and followed him to the gym. Morgan showed her how to use the boxing bags and left her to her own devices.

* * *

It was only a matter of days before Kate asked Emily if she could spend the night at Spencer's. Once the two were alone, he carried her to his bathroom and stood her on the scale.

"112?! It's only been a few days!" Reid cried, incredulous. He'd been hoping it would take time so he'd have time to find an excuse as to why he couldn't do this.

"It's amazing what I can do if I try." She said, lifting her shirt to show off her new 4-pack. She scampered off to his bedroom and crawled on the bed. "I do believe you owe me not one, but two rewards, Dr. Reid." She giggled, the sound driving Reid insane. Reid slowly crawled over her, lowering his head to kiss her collar bone. He felt her heartbeat rising as he slid his hands under the fabric of her shirt. Kate quickly unbuttoned Reid's shirt and he threw it onto the floor.

"Your turn..." Kate purred, arching her back. He laughed and swiftly removed her shirt, throwing it off of her. His hands roamed over her newly exposed skin. He was killing her and he knew it. She squirmed under him, a silent plea. He laid on his back and sat the small girl on his stomach so he could better serve her. Their lips met as her bra dropped and Reid began to reward her.

* * *

Reid woke the next morning to find the naked girl with her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. He couldn't help but smile - she looked so innocent. His eyes slid over her, taking in every inch, every detail, of her: her pale white skin; her small ears; her small rounded nose; her round, pink lips; the hard line of her jaw; the still obvious cheekbones; the visible muscles on her arms; her prominent hip bones; the way she always kept one leg crossed over the other. He chuckled slightly at this last observation, seeing she had her right leg across her left leg and across his right.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked, showing that she was awake.

"Nothing. Just you."

"Why am I funny?"

"You aren't. You're just cute." Reid explained, silencing any further protests by pressing his lips to hers.

"Round 2?" Kate asked, her hand sliding down Reid's surprisingly toned stomach.

"Nope. I've gotta work." He caught her hand and kissed the back before going to shower.

* * *

"Rossi? Can I ask you something?" Kate asked, standing in the doorway to the man's office.

"Always."

"Why do you think Emily reacted to Johnny the way she did?" Kate dropped into one of the chairs in his office.

"You mean other than him sneaking behind her back to get in your pants and get you high?" Rossi raised an eyebrow at the girl, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"Before that. When they first met, she clearly hated him. Why?"

"I believe I know the answer, but I think you need to talk to your sister about this. You need to hear it from her, bella."

"Thanks, Rossi..." Kate smiled, slipping into her thoughts.

* * *

"Emily? Can we talk for a sec?" Kate asked. She was curled up in one of the armchairs in Emily's living room sipping hot chocolate while her sister did the same stretched out on the couch.

"You know we can."

"Why did you hate Johnny the second you saw him?" Kate looked over to see her sister's face drawn in concentration. Kate stretched her arm to rub Emily's shoulder. "Talk to me, Em?"

"I had my own Johnny when I was your age." Emily whispered, lowering had face into her hands.

"...and what happened?"

"He got me pregnant." Emily whispered, barely audible. "He got me pregnant and left."

"Em..." Kate moved closer to the older woman, seeing her shaking. She wrapped her arms around Emily and drew her sister close. "I'm so sorry, Em."

"I couldn't let it happen to you. I can't let it." Emily choked out, trying to regain her composure. Kate held her sister for a while, not saying a word. She loved Emily, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"It's not gonna happen to me. I promise. I'm done with Johnny. I'll be his friend, but nothing more. You should've told me, Em. I would've listened. I… I'll always listen if you explain yourself… I know you shouldn't have to, but… I'm 17. I have to rebel." Kate giggled, scooting back to her chair.

"Get back here." Emily demanded jokingly, dragging Kate back by her ankle. Kate squirmed away and clambered up the stairs. Emily chased after her, laughing freely.

"Get her, Princess!" Morgan boomed, opening the front door with Chinese Takeout just in time to see his colleague chasing the girl up the stairs. Reid, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch all laughed, following to see how this would end. Emily cornered Kate in her bedroom and jokingly lunged for her. Kate slipped sideways and pinned Emily's arm behind her back.

"I win!" Kate declared, just a little too soon. Emily flipped Kate over her back into Morgan's awaiting arms.

"Actually, I believe I win." Emily flashed her signature smile and handcuffed her sisters hands jokingly.

* * *

Kate sat in her room with Reid, tracing her fingers over the keys of her keyboard.

"Will you?" Reid whispered, his lips tracing along her neck. He eyed the door, making sure no one interrupted them.

"Will I what?" Kate teased, tilting her head to the side, giving Reid full access to her neck.

"Play me a song." Reid stepped back quickly, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Kate pressed her fingers onto the keys, humming a melody quietly to herself. As the footsteps faded, he sat beside her again. He resumed his mouth on her neck, but it was different now. Reid nipped at her hungrily, careful not to leave a mark. She gasped for breath, her hand moving along the man's leg.

"Sing, Kate." Reid begged.

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain.

We jumped, never asking why.

We kissed, I fell, under your spell.

A love, no one can deny.

Kate stopped abruptly, hearing yelling from the living room. Groaning inwardly, Kate jogged down to the living room with Reid. Johnny stood inches away from Emily, as they both stared each other down.

"Go." Emily hissed, advancing on the boy.

"No. I'm not leaving without her." Johnny yelled, standing his ground. Kate ran between the two and faced Johnny. "Hey, Katie. I told you I'd rescue you from this bitch. I found us a place in Jersey, baby."

"I'm not going with you Johnny. This is where I belong." Kate declared, feeling Emily back away from her.

"Since when?" Johnny barked out a laugh. "You belong to me."

"You don't own me." Kate whispered, watching his humor turn to rage. She really wished the rest of the team hadn't gone to pick up more takeout. She would've felt much better with Morgan behind her. Before she could flinch, Johnny's fist connected with her jaw. Letting out a strangled scream, she tumbled to the floor.


	15. Pay Up

Kate felt Reid's cold hands on her arms, and fought to open her eyes. He smiled down at her, worry obvious in his eyes. She heard Emily cry out and pulled herself to her feet, searching frantically for her older sister. Emily's gun lie against the wall, having been knocked from her hand. Johnny grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall as her fist connected with his face. He stumbled back and Emily saw her chance. She turned and slammed her foot into his shoulder, but he caught her foot when he fell. Emily hit the ground, Johnny instantly on top of her.

"Emily!" Kate screamed, breaking free of Reid's hands and running to her sister. Kate grabbed Johnny by the back of his neck and pulled him off of Emily, drawing another blow to the face. Before she could process anything, Johnny had snatched Emily's gun and wrapped his arm around Emily's neck. He held the gun to her temple and looked straight at Kate.

"Prentiss!" Morgan yelled, entering the condo with the rest of the team. Unflinching, Johnny talked directly to Kate:

"It's me or her. Choose."

"I... I pick you. I love you, Johnny. Morgan said that if I didn't break up with you, he'd kill me!" Kate whined, running to the boy. She burning in her head made it hard to focus, crimson blood trailing down her face. Releasing Emily, Johnny held Kate's face as he kissed her. A single shot rang through the air and everything stopped. Johnny slumped onto the floor and Kate knelt next to Emily.

"I'm fine, Kate. What about you?" Emily brushed herself off, standing off. Kate nodded, turning to face the boy on the floor. Reid stepped between her and Johnny's limp body as Emily pulled Kate's face back towards her, inspecting the source of the blood.

"Don't look... Remember him the way he was." Emily stroked the girl's hair.

* * *

Ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you...

And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel.

I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

Kate sang quietly to herself, strumming her new guitar. Hotch had given it to her that morning when he dropped by to check on Emily and her before work. With a few cracked ribs, Emily had been given a few weeks off to recover and the team alternated checking in on her before and after work. The guitar had yet to leave Kate's hands - she'd been playing in her room all day.

"You have a very pretty voice, you know..." Emily said, entering the room and dropping onto her sister's bed.

"...how long have you been listening?"Kate whimpered, feeling the familiar stirring in her stomach.

"A few minutes. You should sing more often." Emily laid down, her sister joining her after laying the guitar in it's case. The two were soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Em? Can I stay with Reid tonight? I really need help on my Pre-Cal..." Kate asked, leaning on her sister's desk.

"I don't see why not. If he's okay with it." Emily said, not looking up from her file.

"I'm always open for a house guest." Reid declared, laying his stack of complete files on Emily's desk. "Here, take these." Reid pulled the file from Emily's hand as well as the top few from her file. Without a word, the brunette rose and carried the files to JJ's office.

"You'd think she'd thank you for helping her out..." Morgan chuckled.

* * *

"Is it safe for me to assume there's more than Pre-Cal on your mind?" Reid asked, taking one hand from the steering wheel and tangling his fingers in Kate's.

"Indeed. Many more things." Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Been struggling? It's been a few weeks since you've been over..." Reid kissed the young girl's cheek as she stepped onto the scale.

"Nope, just been saving up." Kate smiled and pointed to the number on the scale.

"140?!" Reid cried, blinking at the number.

"Yup! I believe you need to pay up." She winked at him and stepped forward into his awaiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you." he murmured into the girl's black hair.

"You sure you want this?" Reid whispered after a minute, kissing the top of the young girl's head.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I haven't done this before." Kate reminded him, snuggling into his chest.

"I... I know. But... just because you've done it once doesn't mean it's no longer a big deal..." Kate had never thought of it that way.

"You're right. It is a big deal. I'm finally doing it with someone I love. Someone I really love. And someone who isn't going to hurt me." the young girl stretched up to kiss Reid's cheek before hopping onto the counter.

"You don't have to do this, though. Not if you're not ready for it, Spence."

"I know...I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't ready. I'm beyond ready." He lifted Kate up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tumbling onto the bed, the two playfully fought for control until Reid had Kate pinned beneath him. Holding her wrists above her with one hand, Reid slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and slid it off. He quickly stripped her completely and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" Reid mumbled, kissing along her collarbone.

* * *

Reid laid in bed watching Kate sleep. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his abdomen and her head on his chest. He remembered hearing his name from the girl's mouth as he pushed her past her breaking point a few hours earlier. He remembered her body squirming beneath him as he relieved himself. That night had been the best night of his life. He knew everything he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed as he sunk into a deep sleep.


	16. An Opportunity Like This

"Reid?" Kate whispered quietly, tracing her fingers across his chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Reid spluttered, his eyes flashing open. She pressed her lips against his neck, hearing him sigh in relief.

"What does that tell you?" Kate snuggled into him as he turned on his side towards her. She giggled, causing Reid to smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Reid asked, combing his fingers through the girl's silky black hair. "It's not like you to wake me. Not that I mind or anything."

"I had a bad dream..." the girl rested her ear against his chest and took a deep breath. Reid noticed the young girl was covered in a fine layer of sweat and was shaking slightly.

"Come on..." Reid stood up and pulled the girl to the edge of the bed, handing her one of his button up shirts. Kate slipped her bra and panties on before wrapping the shirt around her shoulders. She padded after Reid into the living room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Come here, beautiful." Reid smiled, sitting on the couch and pulling Kate into his lap. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate as she sunk down into him. "Tell me about this dream?"

"It's nothing." Kate shrugged, looking at the dark brown liquid in her mug.

"I want to know about nothing, then." Reid's lips brushed against her ear, laughing quietly when she shivered.

"God. You have to be so seductive?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"When you're trying to lie to me - yes." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and looked at her expectantly. "Please tell me, Kate. I want to know." Kate sighed and relented.

"Emily found out...about us." Kate looked back at her drink before continuing, "and you didn't do anything. You just stood by and let her keep me away from you."

"Kate..."

"Don't. Please. Don't give me that stupid 'She's your guardian' speech. I know she's in charge and I know you're 'not supposed to do this.' But does it look like I care? All I care about is you and me. Together. Not apart." The girl - obviously upset - got up from his lap.

"Kate!" Reid pulled her back to him and crushed his mouth against hers. He sat her mug on the coffee table and stood up with her, without breaking away from her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he carried her back to his bedroom. Laying her on her back on the bed, Reid kissed down her neck and pushed the shirt back off of her shoulders.

"You realize sex doesn't fix everything?" Kate breathed heavily, feeling his lips ghost across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Yes, I do. But I also realize I need you and I always will. And this is the only way I can show you how much you mean to me. For once, words aren't enough." Kate tried to pull his mouth back to hers, but he caught her wrists in one hand and held them above her head.

"Let me do this for you. It'll make me happy." Reid whispered, already negating her usual comeback of wanting to make him happy. The girl went limp against his hands and smiled. He kissed down her neck again and brushed his lips down her shoulders and stomach, carefully skipping over her chest. She began to squirm again as he teased her.

"You drove me to this, beautiful. Please forgive me." Reid pulled his handcuffs off of the nightstand and looped them through his headboard before handcuffing the girl.

"Spence!" the girl cried, smiling at his playfullness. She liked this side of him. "Lemme go!"

"Nope." Reid smiled up at her as he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Her bra was next to go.

"I hope you realize how amazing this view is." Reid stated, sitting back to look at the young girl in nothing but his button up.

"I'm not that great."

"Oh, but you are." Reid whispered, tracing his fingers along her sides.

"Will you let me go?"

"Nada."

"Spence..." Kate whined, kicking him lightly.

"Sweetheart, I love you far too much to let an opportunity like this slide." Reid gently pushed the girl's legs apart and gave her a crooked smile.

* * *

"You know, you're far too good at that for someone who only did this last night." Kate murmured as Reid unlocked her wrists.

"I'm a quick learner."

"Indeed." the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he lied down next to her.

"Do you still think I'd stand by if Emily found out?"

"No way." Kate curled up and watched the young man whose eyes roamed over her, hungrily still.

"You really need to be less attractive. It's very hard to focus." Reid brushed his hand over her upper abdomen where she still showed the last remains of bruising from Johnny.

"If he wasn't gone, I'd kill him myself you know." Reid growled.

"Spencer." Kate's tone was scolding, though she understood.

"I would. I'd kill him. You don't deserve to be touched like that. You deserve gently kisses. And love." Kate smiled at him and caught his hand that had begun to demonstrate.

"I've had much worse, Spence. It's just a little bruising."

"Tell me something?" Reid tried to change the subject, pulling a blanket up over the girl's frail body.

"Something."

"Oh, haha." Reid said dryly and shook his head.

"What do you wanna know?" Kate wondered, thinking about what to tell him.

"You. I want to know you." the girl smiled as he said this, feeling a warm feeling expand from her chest into her extremities.

"You'll need to narrow that down a little for tonight..."

"Fine, tell me about when you grew up." the agent scooted closer to her, sensing this wasn't a topic she was very comfortable with.

"I was born, thrown into an orphanage because I wasn't wanted, adopted twice, sent back both times, and now I'm here. The end." She responded curtly.

"Kate. Please? Do this for me." the young girl sighed and felt tears well in her eyes.

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open as she woke. Her head shot up, realizing she'd been sleeping with her head on Morgan. Her movement jarred him enough to wake the sleeping agent.

"Have a nice rest?" he laughed.

"Yes. You're a very fluffy pillow." Emily teased, heading to the kitchen for coffee. Looking back, she smiled when she saw JJ laying with her head in Morgan's lap. He smiled and moved her hair out of her face. Emily fixed Morgan a cup of coffee as well, figuring he wouldn't be getting up to get it himself.

"Here you go, sir." Emily handed him his coffee before carefully sitting back down, careful not to wake JJ. Morgan smiled thankfully and took a drink.

"You look nice, Princess." Morgan commented on her tangled hair. She punched him lightly.

"Hey! You would look like this too if you had any hair!" the older woman combed through her hair with her fingers. Morgan laughed. He couldn't help but notice her smile. She looked better when she smiled - more fun.

"You should smile more."

"So I've heard."


	17. Gotta Go My Own Way

"Reid?" Kate whispered quietly, tracing her fingers across his chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Reid spluttered, his eyes flashing open. She pressed her lips against his neck, hearing him sigh in relief.

"What does that tell you?" Kate snuggled into him as he turned on his side towards her. She giggled, causing Reid to smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Reid asked, combing his fingers through the girl's silky black hair. "It's not like you to wake me. Not that I mind or anything."

"I had a bad dream..." the girl rested her ear against his chest and took a deep breath. Reid noticed the young girl was covered in a fine layer of sweat and was shaking slightly.

"Come on..." Reid stood up and pulled the girl to the edge of the bed, handing her one of his button up shirts. Kate slipped her bra and panties on before wrapping the shirt around her shoulders. She padded after Reid into the living room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Come here, beautiful." Reid smiled, sitting on the couch and pulling Kate into his lap. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate as she sunk down into him. "Tell me about this dream?"

"It's nothing." Kate shrugged, looking at the dark brown liquid in her mug.

"I want to know about nothing, then." Reid's lips brushed against her ear, laughing quietly when she shivered.

"God. You have to be so seductive?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"When you're trying to lie to me - yes." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and looked at her expectantly. "Please tell me, Kate. I want to know." Kate sighed and relented.

"Emily found out...about us." Kate looked back at her drink before continuing, "and you didn't do anything. You just stood by and let her keep me away from you."

"Kate..."

"Don't. Please. Don't give me that stupid 'She's your guardian' speech. I know she's in charge and I know you're 'not supposed to do this.' But does it look like I care? All I care about is you and me. Together. Not apart." The girl - obviously upset - got up from his lap.

"Kate!" Reid pulled her back to him and crushed his mouth against hers. He sat her mug on the coffee table and stood up with her, without breaking away from her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he carried her back to his bedroom. Laying her on her back on the bed, Reid kissed down her neck and pushed the shirt back off of her shoulders.

"You realize sex doesn't fix everything?" Kate breathed heavily, feeling his lips ghost across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Yes, I do. But I also realize I need you and I always will. And this is the only way I can show you how much you mean to me. For once, words aren't enough." Kate tried to pull his mouth back to hers, but he caught her wrists in one hand and held them above her head.

"Let me do this for you. It'll make me happy." Reid whispered, already negating her usual comeback of wanting to make him happy. The girl went limp against his hands and smiled. He kissed down her neck again and brushed his lips down her shoulders and stomach, carefully skipping over her chest. She began to squirm again as he teased her.

"You drove me to this, beautiful. Please forgive me." Reid pulled his handcuffs off of the nightstand and looped them through his headboard before handcuffing the girl.

"Spence!" the girl cried, smiling at his playfullness. She liked this side of him. "Lemme go!"

"Nope." Reid smiled up at her as he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Her bra was next to go.

"I hope you realize how amazing this view is." Reid stated, sitting back to look at the young girl in nothing but his button up.

"I'm not that great."

"Oh, but you are." Reid whispered, tracing his fingers along her sides.

"Will you let me go?"

"Nada."

"Spence..." Kate whined, kicking him lightly.

"Sweetheart, I love you far too much to let an opportunity like this slide." Reid gently pushed the girl's legs apart and gave her a crooked smile.

* * *

"You know, you're far too good at that for someone who only did this last night." Kate murmured as Reid unlocked her wrists.

"I'm a quick learner."

"Indeed." the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he lied down next to her.

"Do you still think I'd stand by if Emily found out?"

"No way." Kate curled up and watched the young man whose eyes roamed over her, hungrily still.

"You really need to be less attractive. It's very hard to focus." Reid brushed his hand over her upper abdomen where she still showed the last remains of bruising from Johnny.

"If he wasn't gone, I'd kill him myself you know." Reid growled.

"Spencer." Kate's tone was scolding, though she understood.

"I would. I'd kill him. You don't deserve to be touched like that. You deserve gently kisses. And love." Kate smiled at him and caught his hand that had begun to demonstrate.

"I've had much worse, Spence. It's just a little bruising."

"Tell me something?" Reid tried to change the subject, pulling a blanket up over the girl's frail body.

"Something."

"Oh, haha." Reid said dryly and shook his head.

"What do you wanna know?" Kate wondered, thinking about what to tell him.

"You. I want to know you." the girl smiled as he said this, feeling a warm feeling expand from her chest into her extremities.

"You'll need to narrow that down a little for tonight..."

"Fine, tell me about when you grew up." the agent scooted closer to her, sensing this wasn't a topic she was very comfortable with.

"I was born, thrown into an orphanage because I wasn't wanted, adopted twice, sent back both times, and now I'm here. The end." She responded curtly.

"Kate. Please? Do this for me." the young girl sighed and felt tears well in her eyes.

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open as she woke. Her head shot up, realizing she'd been sleeping with her head on Morgan. Her movement jarred him enough to wake the sleeping agent.

"Have a nice rest?" he laughed.

"Yes. You're a very fluffy pillow." Emily teased, heading to the kitchen for coffee. Looking back, she smiled when she saw JJ laying with her head in Morgan's lap. He smiled and moved her hair out of her face. Emily fixed Morgan a cup of coffee as well, figuring he wouldn't be getting up to get it himself.

"Here you go, sir." Emily handed him his coffee before carefully sitting back down, careful not to wake JJ. Morgan smiled thankfully and took a drink.

"You look nice, Princess." Morgan commented on her tangled hair. She punched him lightly.

"Hey! You would look like this too if you had any hair!" the older woman combed through her hair with her fingers. Morgan laughed. He couldn't help but notice her smile. She looked better when she smiled - more fun.

"You should smile more."

"So I've heard."


	18. Epilogue

Emily knew Kate would never be back after she had walked out the door. Emily stayed home from work for weeks, hoping that maybe, just maybe Kate would come back. It was soon apparent that it wouldn't happen. Emily drug herself to work every day, with what seemed like a hole in her chest. One day, 2 years after Kate had walked out of Emily's apartment, Emily received a letter.

_Dear Em,_

_Hey. I know you're probably furious for my leaving, but... please just know... I needed to. I loved living with you, but the world that came with it was just too foreign for me. I'd taken care of myself for 15 years, and I suddenly had a family of five. I loved it, but it was just too much. I lost myself, and I've found me again. I'm doing great. I really am. I'm very happy where I am, doing what I do. I can't really give you specifics right now, but I promise as soon as I can I'll be home. I'm sorry I can't be more specific. I'm sorry I can't give you a return address, but I move around so much now. I'll see you soon._

_I love you... so much. More than you know._

_Kate_

Emily kept Kate's letter on her at all times, stashed behind her phone in it's case. It was years before Emily heard from Kate and she had begun to fear the worst. She had decided to voice her fears to Hotch to see if he could locate her when another letter arrived.

_Em,_

_Bonjourno. That's all I know in Italian... I'm really sorry it's been so long since I wrote you last. I'm still alive, I promise. I miss you like crazy, Em. I had no idea how much I loved you until I left. I am hoping to come home to you soon, it can't be much longer now. I am still very happy here. I finally have a purpose and I can help people who can't help themselves. I still move around too much for a return address. I'm sorry for all of this. I was so immature when I left. I know I shouldn't have, yet I don't regret it. Being on my own has really helped me grow as a person. I miss you sooooo much, Emily. Please don't be mad at me..._

_I love you,_

_Kate_

_Emil_y went 3 years without another letter. She'd all but given up on ever seeing Kate again. She missed her sister dearly.

"Emily! Reid! Everybody come quick!" Garcia squealed, poking her head out of her office. Emily, JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid all sprinted to her, afraid of an emergency.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" JJ asked, looking around the woman's office.

"Look what came up on the news this morning!" Garcia clicked on a link and a picture of Kate stared back at them. It had been 8 years since they'd seen the girl last, yet this was obviously her. Her hair had been pulled back tightly and she'd traded in her jeans for camouflage.

"Sergeant First Class Katherine Prentiss, set to return from an undercover term in the middle east on Friday, is returning to the United States for the first time since enlisting at age 18. Sergeant Prentiss quickly climbed the ranks, succeeding in many ventures. A rally to welcome Sergeant Prentiss back to the US is being held outside of the D.C. Airport tomorrow afternoon at 5:00 pm." Garcia read aloud. A single tear of pride slipped from Emily Prentiss' eye.

"Well, I think it's only fitting to have her entire family there waiting for her..." Morgan stated, looking to Emily for approval.

"I agree." Emily smiled.

* * *

Kate walked down the jet way, her camouflage backpack slung over her back. People stopped to watch her as she went by, looking from her to her camouflage uniform. She reached up and pulled the pin out of her tightly wrapped bun. Her slick black hair tumbled down her back, resting at her hips in it's usual loose curls. She wondered if Emily would recognize her... if she would be angry... Stepping out into the bright sun, Kate blinked at the thousands of people gathered along the sidewalk for as far as she could see. They roared in applause when they saw her. Looking around her, she realized they were applauding her. A smile split across her face.

"Looks like you're pretty popular, kiddo..." Morgan spoke from behind her. Shocked, she dropped her bag and threw her arms around him. He swung her around in circles, with no intent of letting her go anytime soon.

"I missed you too, Morgan." she laughed, easily breaking his embrace. She was stronger than she used to be, Morgan noted. Garcia squealed and threw her arms around the soldier, tears rolling down her face.

"That disappointed, Garcia?" she joked, shaking hands with Hotch. JJ reached for her hand, but pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're insane, you know that?" she whispered into the girl's - well, now woman's - ear. She faced Reid and Emily, her smile melting as the sight of Reid pulled at her heart.

"Did you do all of this, just because of me?" he whimpered her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"Most of it..." Kate admitted sheepishly. Before Kate knew what was happening, Reid was cradling her face with his lips pressed against hers. She relaxed into him, intertwining her hands in his messy hair. All the longing she'd suppressed from the last 8 years was poured into that single kiss. Morgan's dog whistle snapped them apart. Both of them blushed deep red, stealing a look at Emily.

"Reid, remind me to kill you later." Emily hissed, staring at her younger sister.

"Mi abbracci, bella." Kate said to Emily, laughing at her older sister's expression. "If I recall correctly, that means get your skinny ass over here and hug me." Emily rolled her eyes before stepping into her younger sister's outstretched arms. She held the young woman tightly to her, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

"Never again, Katherine Prentiss." Emily whispered. She had her sister back, and she vowed never to let her go.

"You don't have to worry about that, Em. I've got a lot to make up for..." Kate declared, wrapping her arms around Spencer. "Am I old enough now, by the way?"

"Yes, quite." Reid laughed into the girl's neck. She pressed her lips against his throat and trailed up to his ear. Emily coughed loudly while Morgan made gagging sounds.

"Oh, come on. Tell me that blush isn't hilarious." Kate teased, indicating Reid's cherry colored face.

* * *

The entire team, which now included Kate as a military liaison, sat around Hotch's pool. JJ's son played with Morgan and Jack in the pool while Hotch attempted to teach Reid how to grill hot dogs - without much luck. Kate sat in a black bikini for the first time in almost 10 years, simply stretched back in the sun. She chatted with Emily and JJ, who enjoyed asking her about her time overseas. Kate had no issue discussing this topic, having long since become numb to the violence.

"Where'd that come from?" Morgan asked, sitting by Kate's midsection and tracing a line across her stomach. Teasingly, she flicked the water off of her which had come off of Morgan.

"IED. Lodged piece of shrapnel. About 4 years ago." Kate informed them, turning so Emily and JJ could see the thin white line across her left abdomen.

"I think you're got better abs than Morgan..." Reid murmured, leaning down to kiss Kate. She smiled into his kiss, wrapping her arms around the man. He dropped down beside her, his hands in her hair.

"What about there?" JJ inquired, all of them ignoring Reid and Kate's kiss.

"Where?" Kate asked, breaking away breathlessly.

"On your shoulder, under your top." JJ touched just below Kate's collar bone tenderly.

"Same..." Kate smiled, suddenly self-conscious.

"Bullets?" Hotch wondered aloud, indicating to the round, barely visible circles which appeared on Kate's extremities.

"For the most part, some are burns."

"Burns?" Emily's eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Cigars." Kate declared, clearly unphased.

* * *

The team had all eaten their dinner and were now piled up in Hotch's living room watching a movie. Kate sat in Reid's lap, curled up in a blanket. Emily made a point to face the other direction, still quite furious with Reid over the situation.

"I told you I wouldn't let her take you away." Spencer nuzzled at her neck.

"Uhm... I have something I need to tell you guys..." Kate stood up as the movie ended. They all looked at her, inquisitively.

"Spence..." Kate blushed slightly before continuing. "Spencer and I are going to be parents..." JJ hugged the woman tightly, as did everyone else. Except Emily. Emily stared at Reid intently.

"You'll take care of her. Understand me?" she hissed at him. He nodded. "And you'll be the man she deserves." He nodded again. "And you'll father that child like no one else can." Reid nodded for the third time, relieved to see a smile spread across Emily's face. The older Prentiss threw her arm around Spencer Reid.

* * *

7 months later, Kate lie in a hospital bed with Reid sitting in a chair beside her. In her arms, she cradled a tiny girl, born almost 2 weeks early.

"She looks like you..." Kate whispered, pointing out the obvious resemblance.

"She looks like you..." Reid repeated, pointing out the shape of her eyes and their color. Kate smiled at their bizarre family. She wouldn't want it any other way.

"Amanda Emily Reid, I do believe it is safe to say that you have your daddy already wrapped around your little finger..." Kate declared, seeing the way Reid looked at her. Kate knew in that moment that she would never again have to fight. She had Reid to take care of her now. And he would take care of Amanda as well...


End file.
